


Boundless Bounty, Part Two -- Past Imperfect

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Series: Changing Tides [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-06
Updated: 1996-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <b>Changing Tides</b> series. Het, Tempest/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Bounty, Part Two -- Past Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.
> 
> Special thanks to Carmen Williams, for scanning and reformatting this fic from ancient hard copy.

_Changing Tides_

_BOUNDLESS BOUNTY_

_Part Two_ \- _Past Imperfect_

 

 

Continuity note:  This takes place within Changing Tides continuity, and occurs approximately three months after the events of "Boundless Bounty, Part One -What Starts Here".

 

**Prologue - All Those Years Ago**

 

            Darkness.

            Cold and stinking dankness.  Death.  Decay. "Are you sure this will work?"

            "It will.  The blood of Shalako runs through my veins. The power is mine to command."

            "Get on with it, then."

            "Patience...or, perhaps you've decided you haven't the stomach for --"

            "No!  Just do it.  I want this over with."

            "Pity the woman is unwilling."

            "If she were willing, I would have no need of you...or of the Dark Gods."

            "So be it."

            Supplication.  Swirling blackness.  Pain.  Hands groping.  Silence.  Emptiness.

 

            And, in another place, deep within the dark recesses of the night, a mind screamed in agony.

 

******

 

**Chapter One - Baiting the Hook**

 

            The outcropping of rocks served as an ideal place for the two men to observe the small procession moving towards the ruins.  They counted two people; a man, a woman and eight children, swimming slowly, like a school of guppies unwittingly heading toward the gaping maw of a shark.

            The group moved closer, unaware that they were being observed.  The two men exchanged glances.

            "Are you sure she's the one?"

            His companion glanced at the small data-link in his hand.  A frozen image smiled up at him.  The face was a bit younger, the hair styled differently, but the resemblance was unmistakable. "Yeah.  I'm sure.  Get the gun ready."

 

***

 

            Alianne faced her group of children, her hands on her hips.  "Any questions?"  _Ask away, kids.  I've been_ _preparing for this for days. A passing mark for me, and I get my teaching documentation and I get to do this for real...._

            A small, solid hand shot up and Alianne acknowledged the child.  "Yes, Laney?"

            "Mistress, why didn't the Tritonians like us?"

            Alianne had anticipated that one.  For all the tours she'd given to complete her studies this past month, they always wanted to know about that.  She smoothly slid into her response.  "According to the Chronicles, Dardanus challenged Orin after his daughter Cora's ascendancy to the throne."

            "The first king after the sinking."

            "Yes, dear.  Anyway, when Dardanus offered his son, Kordax, as the rightful heir instead of Cora's daughter, Fiona, the tension that already existed between Poseidonis and Tritonis erupted into civil war." Alianne lectured smoothly as she explained the political climate that influenced the first great battle between the two city-states thousands of years ago.

            "...and it was only after Kordax lost control over the sea creatures that both sides banded together and -- ouch!" Alianne slapped at a stinging sensation below her right shoulderblade.

            Four small faces expressed concern.  "Mistress?"

            "Oh, it's nothing, Greggor."  She strained her neck to study the source of the discomfort, turning her back to the children as she did so.  "Just one of those little biters. Pesky things.  Um, where was I?  Oh, yes.  As I was saying, Poseidonis and Tritonis united in a common goal and...and...."

            Throwing her hands against her temples, she slumped to her knees.  A bloodcurdling scream ripped from her throat as searing pain coursed through her body.

            "Mistress?  Mistress!"  What's wrong?"  Frightened, the children huddled around her.  The little boy, Greggor, turned to the others.  "Laney, go get Master Bevin!"

            The little girl swam off, legs churning wildly. She saw the other Archivist approach with his four charges in tow. Bevin had heard his co-worker's screams and called out to the child.  "Laney, what's going on?"

            The child was frantic.  "I don't know.  Come on, hurry!"

            Bevin could see Alianne in a fetal position on the ocean floor, her body twitching in convulsions. He rushed ahead of the children towards his friend's body.

            He never reached her.  Out of the corner of his eye, Bevin saw two men streaking towards them.  They were clad in gray from head-to-toe and their faces were obscured by coverings.  The seas turned harsh with the sounds of blasters, then...silence.

            "I hope you didn't kill those kids," commented one of them, a man named Moricyn.

            "Nah.  Only stunned 'em," responded Gymin, the taller of the pair.  "If I'd killed 'em, all you'd see would be bits floating' around, stupid!"  He stuffed his blaster into his holster then surveyed the bodies scattered over the ruins. "No witnesses. Good."

            The two men alighted softly next to Alianne's body. Moricyn turned to his companion. "She out?"

            Gymin jabbed her hard in the ribs with the toe of his boot but the woman did not stir.  "She ain't goin' anywhere for a while."  Bending down, he then lifted the unconscious body into his arms.  "C'mon, let's get us - and our bait -- out of here before those brats come around."

            "The brats aren't who I'm worried about," said Moricyn as he glanced around nervously. "I still don't get it.  Why do we need her, anyway?  We could get what we wanted without --"

            Gymin cut Moricyn's whining off with a harsh laugh. "Lissen," he chided as they began swimming away from the ruins, "I don't ask questions.  I've been hired to do a job and I do it.  All I was told is to get the bitch and _Narigaal'll_ follow."

            "And then?"

            "And then, he dies.  Simple as that."  Gymin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman in his arms. "And as for her...well, I understand that the boss has plans for her."

 

***

 

            Garth swam lazily toward the palace, thinking contented thoughts -- which seemed to be the trend for him over the few months that had passed since _Sai'a'thash._ Rousing from slumber that morning, he discovered that Alianne had awakened before him, but had not yet dressed for the day. She was taking a group of schoolchildren on a historical tour of one of Poseidonis' nearby ruins and she was reviewing her notes one last time before getting ready to leave the house. He smiled to himself as he remembered her sitting propped up against the pillows with her portable computer in her lap.  The temptation to distract her from her studies had been too great, but she had resisted his playful advances until he had slipped his hand beneath her short sleep shirt and began doing some very irresistible things to her breasts.  She succumbed and soon, the computer had long been forgotten.

            The memory of their lovemaking was making his body do the most interesting things.  He managed to squelch the sensation by forcing himself to think about his schedule for the day.

_Uh-uh, kiddo,_ he scolded himself, _your trunks are_ way _too revealing to be thinking about that now.  Gods, and you thought Logan was...excitable.  A quick briefing with Arthur first, then a nice long patrol.  Think I'll stop by and see Ali and the kids as long as I'm out and about. Yeah, they'll get a real kick out of --_

            Suddenly, the serenity of his morning was shattered by a scream ripping through his mind.  Garth drew up short, hovering in the still waters.  His hands flew to his head. *Ali!  What's wrong?"

            There was no reply. *Ali! Ali!*

_Oh, gods..._

            Changing direction, Garth streaked toward the dome's main entrance.  The posted sentries noticed his rapid approach and opened the gates.  He barked out orders as he exploded past them.  "Medical teams -- to the Eastern Ruins!"

            One of the sentries immediately relayed the order into a waiting communications panel.  The other looked up at Garth.  "What's going on?"

            "Trouble! I don't know what! Get those medics now!" Garth was then a distant figure cutting through the seas, swifter than any great predator.

            He was at the ruins in minutes and his eyes widened at the sight before him.  _Oh, dear gods..._

            The bodies of Bevin and the children were scattered on the soft silt.  Garth swung his head wildly as he scanned for his consort.  *Alianne -- _Sai'a'thé_! Where are you?* The lack of response meant that she was unconscious, or... He Felt for her along their bond. _No, she's still alive._ She Felt distant in his mind. _Alive, but not near.  You'd_ know _if_ _she were dead._

            Garth dove down to the ruins and knelt by Bevin's side. Shaking the Archivist lightly, he propped him into a sitting position. Bevin's head lolled forward.

_No response.  Damn!  What in Orin's name happened_ _here?  They were attacked_ \-- _had to have been_ \-- _but why?_

            The sound of a craft's engines drew Garth's attention away from the unconscious historian.  The engines silenced as the craft settled gently to the ocean floor. Medics exited the craft and approached him and the group.  Garth recognized one of them: Sahir was a very familiar face.  He called out to the young physician, gesturing for Sahir to join him.

            Trauma kit in tow, Sahir swam hurriedly.  He knelt down next to Bevin and began scanning him.  "Garth, what happened?"

            Garth frowned. "You tell me. But make it quick -- Ali's gone!"

            The physician's head snapped up. "Alianne was here?"

            The young Atlantean nodded grimly as he rose to his feet.  "She and Bevin had the kids on a tour.  I was back in the dome.  I heard her scream -- then nothing. Now she's missing."

            Sahir studied the scanner in his hand.  "Blaster shock.  Nothing more serious than that.  But who would attack historians... and a group of schoolchildren?"

            Garth explored the possibilities.  His face darkened when he realized that out of all the answers he came up with, one was most prominent.  "Isn't it obvious, Sahir? This attack wasn't random and Ali's disappearance is no coincidence."  He again Felt for her.  "She's not responding and she's nowhere near.  I can tell."

            His anger grew and a closed fist slapped against his open palm.  "She's been abducted.  Damn!  I should've seen this coming!  I should have known!"  He caught Sahir's questioning expression. "You don't get it, do you? They want me!"

            "Who? Who wants you?"

            Garth felt rage bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.  He didn't like the feeling one bit.  "It doesn't matter, Sahir.  It doesn't matter at all." Savagely, he launched his powerful frame upwards, heading away from the ruins.  "If they want pursuit, they've got it!"

            His last words to the young physician echoed dully in Sahir's mind.  *I'll find her, Sahir.  And the gods help whoever abducted her. They'll get no help from me.*

 

******

 

**Chapter Two - Madman Across the Water**

 

            A pair of flat brown eyes scanned the seascape, exploring the infinite darkness.  The cold features were obscured by a dark gray face covering.  From the pilot's seat of the small, sleek cutter craft, he navigated through the murky waters.

_Prey,_ he thought.  _Prey.  Food for the predator. Come to me, minnow.  I am hungry and in need of blood. Come to me and you will see a feeding frenzy the likes of which you have never seen before -- and will never see again. Oh, my old 'friend', when I am done with you, I think I will be generous and leave bits of your flesh for the lower end of the food chain to enjoy. And then I will taste the sweetness which you denied me years ago._

            Abruptly, he rose from his chair and strode toward the back of the craft.  He entered the rear cabin and folded down a flip seat that was attached to the bulkhead. Sitting down, elbows on knees, he rested his chin in his hand and studied the unconscious woman strewn on the bunk opposite him.  When Gymin and Moricyn brought Alianne aboard, they dumped her unceremoniously upon the bunk and returned to their own craft to await further orders from him.

_Yes, the drugs did their job well, my dear.  You don't know how hard they were to obtain...or the expense, but the results were certainly worth the price.  You will soon know what it has been like to be me_ \-- _isolated, alone. You have changed little since last I saw you.  Older, true, but perhaps your aging process will end, too._

_How you hurt me.  You and your little lies, lies, lies. And afterward, I heard you went on your merry way. Well, I wonder what your pretty little face will look like as you watch your consort die.  Yes...a most fitting repayment.  I think I will kill him slowly and watch you writhe in madness._

            After reaching out and touching her cheek with the back of his hand, he rose from his seat and returned to the task of piloting the craft.

_Yes._ Most _fitting.  You made sure I would have been better off if I had been dead...so I will kill your_ Sai'a'thée... _watch as insanity grips your soul...and then, I_ _think, I will be merciful._

_And allow you to join him._

 

***

 

            A steady thumping, like that of an engine, was Alianne's first indication that consciousness was returning.  The second was the awareness of a deep, steady ache in her head and she realized that the pounding was not coming from an external source.  At first, she was grateful for the intense pain -- she didn't think dead people could have headaches -- but the gratitude was fleeting as the pain brought waves of nausea and she fought the urge to vomit.  Keeping her eyes closed, she concentrated on breathing deeply.  Ever so slowly, the nausea passed.

            "So you awaken. Good."

            The voice she heard was deep...and muffled. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A figure gradually came into focus. A man, dressed entirely in gray, from his stiff leather boots to the covering that hid his face. She studied the face of the man who sat opposite her for any clue as to his identity and found none.

_Stay calm,_ she told herself.  _Don't panic.  Get some answers...if he'll give you any..._

            "I don't suppose you'd mind telling me what's going on."  The rasp in Alianne's voice made it sound harsh to her ears.

            The man leaned over her prone body.  "You will have your answers...in time," he said as his face drew near to Alianne's.

_That's_ _it...._ _Get close, you masked fool.  I'm not completely helpless._

            Alianne kept completely still, not moving a muscle. She winced as the man stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and began to calculate the correct angle to move her knee as she shot a brief glance to the back of the craft. _Just as I thought.  The exit hatch.  Ship design is so predictable...  Goal number one..._

_One good shot to his groin.  That's all I need. It'll give me enough time to get out of here... Goal number two._

            The man ran a hand through her hair.  "Yes, you still have lovely hair," he said mysteriously.

            Alianne tried to ignore both the throbbing that ran through her brain as well as his words.

_Okay...ready... now!_

            Nothing happened.  Alianne's muscles refused to respond.  _"K'a'ch!"_ she spat.  "What did you do to me? I can't move!"

            His laugh was low -- feral.  "Sweet Ali, you'll not be able to do anything for quite some time.  You've been pumped full of a muscular paralyzer.  Of course, it only affects the major muscle groups.  I wouldn't want you to do something so silly as to -- oh, I don't know -- stop _breathing,_ shall we say?"  His malevolent grin showed straight through the mask.  "Your combat skills were never the best but I know that you are capable of defending yourself and I simply couldn't have that." His face was now mere inches away from Alianne's. "Tell me, do you train with your consort now?"

            Fear began to settle over her.  "Who are you? How do you know these things about me?"

            He saw her face and watched intently as her brows knitted together in concentration.  "Oh, how the memory goes, precious.  And you're not even in your dotage yet." Her brows knit tighter.  "And I know that look of yours. You can just forget about attempting to communicate with your pathetic consort.  Your head hurts like a demon, doesn't it?"  Reluctantly, Alianne nodded at the question. "I was told that would be an unfortunate side effect of the neural dampener," he said casually, noting the widening of her eyes as she understood what that meant.  "You can neither send nor receive."

            "Who are you?" she bellowed.

            Savoring every precious moment, the man slowly reached up to his collar and began to peel back the face mask.  "You disappoint me, my dear.  I was so hoping that you'd figure it all out.  After all, I know how much you hate surprises."

            Alianne's eyes widened in horror when the man's face was revealed. Her emerald eyes locked with a pair of cold brown ones -- eyes she hadn't seen since she was eighteen years old. Her voice was little more than a whisper.

            "Loren... Oh, no."  She wanted to shake her head in denial, but it wouldn't move. "No, no, no."

            "Aren't you overjoyed to see me, _Sai'a'thé_?"

            Fear turned to anger.  "Don't you dare call me that!" she spat.  "You have no right, after what you did to me!"

            "What I did to you?"  Loren's voice was incredulous. "My dear first love, you have no idea what you did to me! You hurt me deeply.  You had me banished -- sent away from my family and all my friends."

_How can he remember what happened this way?  He_ _must be losing his mind...._ "You were banished after you forced severation on me!  Why did you do that, Loren? You must've known what that was going to do to me. How could you hurt me like that?  I loved you."

            "Loved me?  No, you didn't love me.  You thought you did, but after _Sai'a'thash,_ I could tell that your heart wasn't with me and never had been." Loren's voice suddenly took on a sing-song quality.  "I loved you with all my heart, Ali.  But even when we were together, you weren't completely with me.  No, no, your thoughts may have been with me, but your heart was never totally mine. Did you never wonder why our Seclusion was such a failure?"  His eyes narrowed.  "I found that I couldn't make love to you -- not when I knew you were in love with someone else."

            "There was no one else, Loren."  Not then.

            "No one else," he echoed bitterly. "You couldn't have him then -- could you, precious?  You couldn't have what you wanted most so you took me as a poor substitute...one who couldn't measure up in your eyes. No, you settled for second best but you don't have to do that now, do you?"

            "I don't understand."

            Rage rose in Loren's throat.  "Oh.  Yes. You. Do. Everything worked out quite nicely for you, didn't it? All you had to do was bide your time and you got everything you always wanted. You and your lies. I actually believed you loved me, I did, I did...but you threw me aside so you could wait until your chance arose and now, you have the consort you always wanted!"

_He_ has _lost his mind._ "Is that what you think? That all the time we were together, I was in love with Garth? That I wanted him back then?  Oh, Loren, that's not true. I did love you."

            Like a flash of lightning, Loren backhanded Alianne across her face and she cried out in pain.  "Lying bitch!" he shouted as he hit her once again.  "You forget, precious, that I knew your every thought -- your every emotion. I Felt your love for him!"

            His blows rained down upon her face.  She tried to stifle her cries but failed.  "That's not true," she gasped at last as she felt her cheekbones beginning to swell.  "It was different than what I felt for you.  He was like a brother to me."

            "Liar!  You didn't want a brother -- you wanted a lover!"

            "No!"

            Loren's words dripped with venom. "Then tell me how it is that he is your consort now."

            Alianne glared at him, years of hatred that she thought she'd cast aside bubbling up and out.  "That is none of your damn business.  You have no right to ask me that. You were the one who wanted to dissolve our bond, if you'll recall."  She fought the pain and found that her eyes were beginning to swell shut, making Loren a blur. "You...were the one...who went to Urem...not me."

            "Because you shamed me -- shamed my family by loving another man."  He laughed. "Well, that will all end very soon, precious."

            "What do you mean?"

            "My, my, where has all your flaunted intelligence gone?  You, sweetness, are bait.  Your _Sai'a'thée_ will eventually track you here.  Your being mindblind will slow him down, of course, but he will eventually home in on your cherished bond.  He will try to come to you, but he'll find me instead.  And then I will insure that he will never come between us again."

_Oh, sure,_ she thought sarcastically, _go ahead and tell me exactly what you're planning._ _If_ _you weren't insane,_ _you'd be stupid._ She tried to curl her lip in a sneer.  "You can't possibly think you can defeat him, Loren.  You couldn't when we were children and you can't do it now," _she_ scoffed.

            Loren brought his face close to hers.  "Yes, I can. War training is different than actual battle, my dear, and unlike him, I have no problem with the idea of killing.  You have no idea where I've been these past few years, precious. Garth will not be the first man I've killed, but his death will be the sweetest cut yet...

            "And when it's over, I will have you, Alianne.  I will take you in the midst of your severation madness. I have never made love to a madwoman before." -- he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips -- "I do hope it will be a most delightful experience."  Laughing, he turned and left the cabin.

            Once alone, Alianne felt her suppressed tears burning against her eyes, blurring her vision even more. She wept silently, more from pain than anything, but she did not want to give Loren the satisfaction of hearing her cry.  _If_ _he's totally insane, he won't hesitate about trying to kill Garth..._

_*Sai'a'thée_ , stay away!*  The call echoed dully in her brain, confirming Loren's claim that she was mindblind.

_Oh, gods, please make this stop.  Let me find a way to put an end to this.  He's insane. Help me.  Help us._

            She made another attempt at moving, but it was futile.

            The paralyzer was working according to design. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget the pain.

_Be careful, love.  Loren is a madman and he'll do everything he can to see you dead.  Please, be very, very careful._

 

******

 

**Chapter Three - The Wild, Wild Sea**

 

            Garth barely noticed the passage of time or distance as he sped through the waters that surrounded him.  Rage filled him, threatened to envelope every fiber of his being.

_How dare they?_ he seethed. _How dare they?_

            He tried to push the rage to the back of his mind as he forced himself to think.  _Who could want me this badly that they'd stoop to using Ali as bait? Manta? Maybe, but Arthur's usually his target.  I've always been more of an annoyance to him than anything else -- I was usually the bait to get Arthur to launch pursuit and attack.  Guess I've gotten too old for him to try that anymore._

_Orm? Possibly. I've been enough of a pain in his side on my own that he might come after me this way. Besides, he's just twisted enough to use her as an intermediate step -- first Ali to get to me, then me to get to Arthur.  That's_ _just the kind of personal touch that Orm's into and that he knows will set Arthur off.  And having both of us would cause Arthur to attack for sure._

_The Shark?_ That possibility caused a shudder to run down Garth's spine.  _Gods,_ _if_ _it is the Shark_ \-- and his mind clouded with memory -- _if_ _it is, and he's hurt her too.._ _.I_ _don't know what I'd do._ _I_ _swear_ _I_ _don't._

            As he thought, he searched. He cast out telepathically, asking every creature of the sea that he came across if they'd seen Alianne, sending an image of her face into their minds.

            The blue whales he'd encountered knew of her; the blue had kept her promise of well over a year ago and had sung kindly of her.  But they hadn't seen her.  Nor had any of the others.

            Hours passed and it seemed that not only was the Atlantic Ocean growing bigger by the moment, but that somehow, it had managed to swallow Alianne up whole. Garth tried to console himself as he swam. _She's not dead,_ he told himself.  _She can't be._ _If_ _she were, you'd be the one in convulsions from Severation trauma._

_Hmmmmm._ He paused then, so he could concentrate fully on an idea that came to him.

            Hovering in the still waters, Garth closed his eyes and dropped all his shields.  Just as he'd done on their binding day and many times since then, he reached out through the bond.  _She's distant, but_ _I_ _should still be able to see through her eyes.  Maybe it'll give me some clue as to where -- and how -- she is.  We've done this often                         enough that it should be easy---_

            He started in shock.  _Nothing?  That shouldn't be._ He knew that if Alianne were unconscious, at that point he should've been able to 'see' blackness and then been able to explore her memories freely.  And if she were conscious, her eyes should have become his and he would see whatever she saw and known he was there at the forefront of her mind.

            But it wasn't the black of closed, unconscious eyes that Garth saw.  It was if a wall of sorts had been placed directly in his mental path and was barricading Alianne's mind from his.

            A second attempt brought the same results. The bond should have felt strong, no matter how much distance separated them -- especially unshielded as he was now - but instead of strength, all Garth Felt was a kind of mental humming.

_Damn it, Ali, why can't I Feel you?  What in Orin's name has happened to you?_ He resumed searching, picking up speed as he passed by undersea mountains and valleys. _Could it be she's unconscious?  That has to be it, but I still should've been able to See_ \-- _and I can't.  Like something's blocking me.  But what other explanation can there be?  The bond between us should be stronger than it is.  Why can't I get through?  What is going on?_

            As he struggled to answer the puling questions that made up the nightmare that he found himself in -- one from which he could neither draw any understanding nor awaken -- a broad shadow flickered overhead.  Garth glanced up and saw a large school of dolphins dancing in the upper waters.

            Growing desperate, for he had found nothing so far that would lead him to Alianne, he called to them.  They stopped their delicate ballet and waited.  As he approached, he recognized the markings of their leader. _No, not their leader.  Their 'queen'._ Greeting Porm respectfully, he asked her if they had seen Alianne.

            [I have not seen your mate, young swimmer,] Porm replied, [but we saw something that we thought unusual, even for two tails.]

            Two tails!  The dolphin's way of describing landsmen captured Garth's attention immediately.  *Porm, what did you see?*

            [We saw one of those beasts of which the two tails are so fond of traveling in.]

            *That's not so unusual.  Surely, you've seen them before,* Garth declared.

            [True, but this one, the way it swam, was different. Others go in straight lines, directly from place to place.  This one darted about slowly.  It reminded us of sharks hunting.]

            Garth's heart skipped a beat.  _A search pattern?_

            *Porm, I must find the two tails' beast.  Would you help me?*

            [Most certainly, young swimmer.  It was not long ago that we saw it.  We remember where it last was.  I can show you if you wish.]

            If he wished? *Yes, Porm. Please. Quickly!*

 

***

 

            The small cutter craft blended in with the craggy latticework of caves and coral deep within the recesses of the undersea canyon.  Satisfied with his relative safety, Loren set the craft's sensors on automatic alert.

_Calm,_ he urged himself.  _Rest now.  All is going according to plan.  Rest, and prepare. Rest fuels the blood and my blood must be rested. Only then will I be able to feed upon my prey._

            He entered the rear cabin and his silt-brown eyes came to rest on Alianne as she slept.  It was a fitful sleep. Loren watched and hovered as her head quivered and her closed eyelids twitched. He let his memories drift back to a time when he was anticipating watching her as she slept.  At sixteen and seventeen, she seemed too precious to sully by taking her as a lover without binding himself to her.  He had looked forward to the first morning that he would awaken by her side and then rouse her to wakefulness and more.  And oh, how his dreams were shattered the moment he looked at the world through her eyes, Felt what was in her heart...and perceived another man there.

            The earlier memories caused something within him to stir.  _Madness, my precious?  Perhaps I will not wait that long._ In a surprising act of tenderness, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

            Alianne's eyes flew open at the contact.  Repulsed, she bit his mouth, clamping her teeth firmly against the soft flesh.

            Loren's head snapped up as he roared with pain. "You bitch!"  Blood from the bite trickled aimlessly in the water.  "I would have been gentle with you, but now --" He flung his head down again, crushing her mouth against his own, and his tongue thrust against her lips in an attempt to part them.

            Alianne bit her own lips in refusal, drawing blood. She found his fingers pressing the sides of her mouth, forcing a small opening.  She could taste blood as his tongue pushed its way through her pursed lips and she tried to scream, both in terror and in frustration that she couldn't fight back. Using the only weapon available, she bit down hard on his tongue.

            Loren roared once again in a combination of pain and rage.

            "Bastard! Get off me!" she managed to choke out.

            Enraged, Loren's hands flung themselves around Alianne's throat.  She screamed.  She prepared herself for the sensation of his fingers tightening against her throat, but it did not come.  Instead, Loren hooked his fingers under the high collar of her Archivist's tunic and pulled savagely.  The fabric lost the struggle to stay intact and tore away from Alianne's skin in a jagged line down her chest and torso, revealing a thin, clinging liner underneath.  Still paralyzed, she was unable to cover her breasts with her arms, as instinct demanded.  Her eyes squeezed shut as Loren cupped one of her breasts with his hand.

            "You used to like it when I did this," he said with a smile.  Rough fingertips kneaded the soft skin, leaving marks behind.

            "Loren, please...please stop."  She tried to keep her tone steady, but all she could manage was a whimper. The force of his weight as he stretched his tall frame on top of her threatened to crush her.  "Stop it."

            ""Beg me."

            "Please," she repeated.  "Don't do this."

            His hands were rough and groping.  She fought the impulse to vomit as his hands slid down between her legs over the fabric of her leggings.  The more she struggled verbally, for it was the only way she could struggle, the more it seemed to fuel his actions.

            Loren abruptly rose to his knees, pulling aside the crotch flap of his singlet, revealing himself.  His hands went to the waistband of her leggings.  Ignoring Alianne's pleadings, he tugged the leggings down her hips, past her knees, keeping a running monologue going all the while.

            "Perhaps I wasn't man enough for you when we were seventeen, precious," he laughed maliciously. "Actually, I like to think that you weren't woman enough for me.  If you were, you would've known how to satisfy me."  His fingers reached under the bottom strap of her liner and released the sections.

            Alianne squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could and swallowed hard against the sensation of his hands probing her pubic mound.  His words became a blur in her mind.  She tried to block out every sound, every touch...

            A loud beeping noise came from the control room of the craft.  Total frustration registered on Loren's face as he realized what it meant.  "Damn their eyes!"  He clucked his tongue.  "I know you were looking forward to this, precious, but duty calls before pleasure, you know.  I do need to take that call...it could be important.  But don't you worry your pretty little head any -- I'll be back to join you before you know it."

            He then placed his most prized possession back inside the singlet and closed the flap as he stormed off to the front of the craft.  Once there, he flipped the switch to the communicator with a jolt. "What is it?"

            Moricyn's filtered voice carried over the speaker. "Uhh...I don't mean to disturb you, sir.  I'm just making the periodical status report you asked me to make."

            "And...?"  Loren demanded.

            "And there's nothing to report.  No sign of _Narigaal_ or anyone else."

            A small growl of frustration hummed inside Loren. "I'm going to be occupied with something for a while, so I want you to stop making status reports until you hear otherwise.  Call me only if you see _Narigaal._ Do you understand?"

            "Uhh, yes, sir."

            "Good.  Now go away."  Loren terminated the transmission with a flick of his hand and strolled back to the far end of the craft.  He gazed down upon Alianne, fear etched across her features.

            "Now," he cooed, "where were we?"

 

***

 

            Garth and the dolphin rounded a series of coral reefs and eventually saw a metal craft that looked vaguely Atlantean in design, although it had no markings which identified it specifically as such.

            [There, young swimmer,] said Porm.  [There is the beast of which I spoke.]  Her dark eyes locked with Garth's.  [Do you believe your mate is inside?]

            *I hope so, Porm.  Gods, I really hope so.  Thank you for all your help.  I will not forget this.  If I can ever be of service to you or your --* -- he started to say "people', but knew that wasn't their term, and corrected himself - *children, I am yours.*

            [Thank you, young swimmer,] Porm replied.  [Fare you well.  We will think of you and the safety of your mate.  I rejoin my children now.]  With her obligation to Garth complete, the dolphin headed back to the others of her kind.

            Well hidden among the reefs, Garth planned his strategy.  Or tried to.

            However, the only strategy that his emotions would allow was for a direct assault upon the craft.  Once he'd actually seen the craft, the rage that he'd managed to swallow came back full force, setting his blood boiling. Alianne was in the craft -- she had to be, and the thought that his consort was in there, injured -- or worse, and something was preventing him from knowing how she was, was the thought that filled his head and pushed strategy aside.  Launching himself at full speed and power, Garth sped towards the object of his fury.

            He did not stop to consider that he would be seen, or what those inside the craft might do when he was.

            So, of course, the first array of blaster fire was startling.

            His rapid movement was picked up by the ship's sensors and a pair of automated blasters outfitted with tracking devices began trying to gun him down.  Dodging and weaving, Garth managed to evade the craft's fire for quite some time and made his way closer to it.

            Garth began what he figured would be his final approach, pivoting up along the starboard side of the craft and diving down to the topside hatch he'd noticed during earlier evasive maneuvers, when...

" _K'a'ch_!"A third blaster suddenly popped up directly next to the hatch and let out a series of staccato shots.  He was too close to dodge, but managed to twist just enough to avoid having his torso blown away.  The shot scorched his ribcage instead, sending searing pain through him.

            No cry escaped from his lips.  If he was being tracked, then he was being observed and Garth absolutely refused to give Alianne's kidnapers that kind of satisfaction.  He pushed the pain aside and rounded an evasive turn.  _That blaster_ \-- _mph_ \-- _the first to go._ A quick pivot, then he slammed head on into the top blaster with his shoulder, snapping it cleanly away from the craft.  Before it had a chance to sink to the ocean floor, he grabbed it and used it as a club, taking his frustration, anger and pain out on the other two blasters.  By the time he was done, they were rendered completely useless.

            Tossing the twisted piece of metal in his hands aside, Garth bolted to the hatch and ripped it open.  He shot through it headfirst, searching as he entered the craft. "Ali! I'm here!"

            A tall man's fist suddenly lashed out and caught Garth square in the chin.  "So am I!" Gymin grinned as he prepared to pound Garth once again.

            Garth caught his fist in mid-thrust and unleashed one of his own. "Where is my consort?!" he demanded.

            The blow sent Gymin reeling.  "I...I don't know," he replied through the growing thickness of a very split lip.

            "You do!" Garth shouted, pummeling Gymin repeatedly then grabbing his shirt front.  "Tell me where Alianne is!"

            Gymin smiled a bloody smile.  "Dark Gods take you, hero boy. You'll never see her again."

            Unable to contain his fury any longer, Garth exploded with a series of blows that left little speculation as to the outcome of the conflict.  Gymin slumped forward, unconscious in Garth's hands.  Lip curling in contempt, Garth shoved him to the deck.  As he did so, Moricyn rushed forward from the cockpit and launched an attack of his own.  The result was the same. Information was demanded -- and refused -- so he too, was quickly dispatched.

_Gods, what now?_ Garth's hand gingerly touched the burnt flesh of his ribcage and allowed himself a wince. _If_ _Ali isn't here, then where is she?_ _If_ _only there was something to point me to_ \-- _wait a minute. Point. That's_ _it!  This must be a scout ship taking a point position for some other ship!  There's got to be information in their computers that will allow me to locate the other ship_ \- _or ships, and I can find out exactly where Ali's being held._ Quickly, he went to the cockpit and set about his task.

_Hold on, beloved.  I'm on my way._

 

***

 

            Alianne's heart began to race of its own accord upon seeing Loren standing in the threshold of the door separating the rear cabin from the rest of the craft. He wore a mischievous grin on his face as, without fanfare, he revealed himself to her once again.  "I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting overly long, precious.  I do hope you've been thinking about me."

            "Only about how your head would look on the point end of a spear," she retorted.  "Get it through your thick head, Loren. I don't love you anymore!"  And even as she spat out the words, he was spreading her legs open wide.

            He kneeled before her on the bunk.  "Oh, but you do. Oh, yes, yes, you do.  I know you love me when I do this..." he crooned as he kissed Alianne's right inner thigh.  Then, he ever-so-slowly began to move up the inside of her thigh, alternating kisses and nips upon her with every breath. "...and this...and this...and this..."

            He paused, his mouth poised directly over Alianne's pubic mound and she knew it full well for she could feel his breath swirling against it.  Despair seized her soul completely and she began to scream inwardly against this hellish treatment.  The scream built and built until it exploded from her mouth. "Loren! _NO!"_

            Time froze for an eternity, and then...

            Loren raised his head up and, peering over her abdomen, gazed into her green eyes.  "No?  _No?_ You want me, precious, so don't you dare deny it.  Ever since the day I found out you were bound again, I wondered what it has been like for you," he said in a conciliatory tone.  "Poor baby.  Making love to another man and wishing it were me.  You were.  I know you were.  You know, it's a pity that I used the paralyzer.  You would have enjoyed this so much more if you were a more...ohhh, shall we say... _active_...participant."

            Aware of his renewed erection, Loren raised Alianne's hips slightly, tilting her pelvis up towards his groin.  "Oh, yes. I've waited so long for this, precious. So long..."

            Facing the worst situation she thought she could ever imagine, Alianne attempted to block out what was taking place, closing her senses to any sort of feeling, but a sharp roar of frustration from Loren opened them up again.

            An enraged cry ripped from his throat and Alianne opened her eyes to see the reason for the sound.  Loren was still kneeling before her, his erection fading even as he roared again.  Under the circumstances, she did the only thing she felt she could do.

            She laughed.

            It was a nervous laugh, but it was laughter just the same.  Still limp before her, Loren reached up and let his fish crash into an already shattered cheekbone. "Bitch!" he screamed. "Do you think this is _funny?"_

            Alianne managed another laugh through the haze of pain that ran through every inch of her body.  "You haven't changed one bit, have you, Loren?  Nothing has changed. You failed...again."

            He adjusted his singlet, putting himself back in place. "Because of you! Are you always this inadequate with all your lovers?"

            "Only with the ones who don't matter," she retorted. "You know... _Garth_ doesn't seem to have these problems back home."  She chuckled for effect. "Definitely not." She knew that the remark would only serve to anger him more but she didn't care.  Despite the fear that still shook her, she felt compelled to taunt him with his inadequacies.

            Her words had the effect she knew they would. Loren rewarded them by lashing out with another blow to her face.  Wordlessly, he rose from the cot and stormed out of the rear cabin and muttered savage comments under his breath, resolving again to make their deaths as painful as he could.  Flopping into the pilot's chair, he sulked and raged.

            Alone again, her mind filled with pain and fear.

            Alianne offered a blurry stare at the ceiling and tried not to cry.  _Dear Narmea,_ she prayed, _you're supposed to protect women from situations like this....You're not protecting me.  Did I do something to deserve this?  I must have.  I thought I've tried to be a good person...._

_Maybe I'm not._

 

******

 

**Chapter Four - A Dish Served Cold**

 

_Hmmm._ Loren checked the cockpit's chronometer.  It had been quite some time since he had told his hirelings to discontinue their periodic status reports and there had been no sign of Garth on his own ship's sensors.

_I might as well see what those two fools are up to,_ he thought. _Especially since the little slut seems to have forgotten how to please a real man.  Well, considering who she's been screwing lately, maybe it's just as well. Might've picked up some disease and we mustn't be untidy about our health..._

            "Gymin!"  Loren bellowed the name into the activated communication link to the scout ship.  "Report, you bastard spawn!"

            Dead silence.

            "Moricyn! You'd better not be sleeping on the job, you lazy piece of fish shit!"

            Still nothing.

_Probably diddling each other.  You get what you pay for, and I paid for idiots.  What can they be_ \-- _wait. Oh, could it be?  Could it be?_

            Switching off the communicator, Loren dashed over to the onboard computer and studied the program that he himself had designed to monitor the activity of the scout ship's computer.  His eyes shifted up and down the screen furiously, letting the data tell the story.  And the more story the computer told, the more excited Loren got until he jumped up from his seat with unrestrained excitement.

_Yes, yes, YES!  He found it!  He found the trail I left behind! Oh, very good, Garth.  I knew even an inferior dullard like you could figure out how to reach me.  It's going according to my carefully laid out plan, and I'll wager that you haven't a clue that I've set you up.  You're probably racing here right now, like...what was that story?  Oh, of course.  Like a knight in shining armor charging to rescue his lady fair.  Surface literature, pfagh._

_I suppose I should go back and tell my precious that_ _you're coming to rescue her, but that will have to wait.  I really don't have the time right now. I want to prepare..._

            _...after all, I have to look my best when I snap your_ _neck in two, don't I?_

 

***

 

_There it is!_ Garth stared down at the sleek cutter craft, a larger twin of the scout ship he'd dispatched long hours before.

            He shot over the precipice of the high cliff and, like a divebomber, headed straight down for the craft. He never even noticed that unlike before, no hidden blasters popped out and opened fire.

            Even if he had, he would have simply attributed it to the kindness of the gods finally smiling down on him.

            How wrong that would have been.

 

***

 

            With her eyes blurred with swelling, head ringing from the most recent beating and her mind still drugged, Alianne's senses neither saw, heard nor Felt Garth's entry into the cutter craft.

            But as he shot up through the lock, he saw her...and he stopped dead in his tracks.  Her senses were numb but his were singing -- they were already pulled to the limit from the hours of searching and fighting and worry.  Every nerve ending was hypersensitive; every emotion close to the surface.

            Garth saw her battered face -- the ugly bruises in shades of purple and gray and the swelling that disfigured her around her face, from her eyes to her lips.  He noticed the bruises on her face and arms and legs.  He tried to be clinical about appraising her injuries, but her clothing lay in tatters on the deck and her underliner was ripped, leaving her body exposed from the waist down, and - were those _tooth_ marks on her breasts?

            With such evidence before him, there was only one conclusion he could draw. He drew it.

            Garth was at Alianne's side in a heartbeat. _"Sai'a'thé?"_ he murmured gently while looking into her swollen eyes. "Beloved?"

            Those same swollen eyes opened slowly, the pupils dilated so much that little green ringed the blackness. _She's shocky,_ he thought, not knowing that the dilation was a side effect of the neural dampener.  _I've got to end this and get her home._

            Alianne's eyes shifted a bit and through the blur, she saw a mass of peach and black. _A head?_

            The head spoke. _"Sai'a'thé,_ can you hear me?"

            She tried to speak but her throat failed her. Slowly, painfully, she tried again.  "...garth...?" she rasped, barely audible.  Alianne wanted to tell him to leave her -- to flee -- but found she couldn't.

            *Oh, gods.  I thought I'd lost you, beloved.*  It took a moment for the lack of response to register fully inside Garth's mind.  For Alianne's part, it took a moment for her to realize what his verbal silence meant.

            "Drugged..." she croaked.  "Can't Hear you...or Feel you...Mindblind..."

            Garth nodded.  That explained everything.  Her mindgifts had been repressed and the bond between them reduced to nearly nil -- on top of having been beaten and, from all appearances, raped.  It was more than his heart and mind could bear.  He stood, the blood roaring in his ears. Every muscle was coiled tight, ready to spring. "Whoever did this to you will pay dearly, beloved. I swear it."

            "Oh, very good," came a voice from the cockpit, accompanied by slow, deliberate applause.  "Make your deposit, my old friend, for I too have debts to call due this day."

            Garth wheeled about and allowed the surprise he felt to register on his face. Even with the long hair, he was still recognizable.  "Loren!"  _Debts?  Oh, yes, you're so right.  There are many debts to pay -- but I'm not the one who'll be doing the paying._

            Loren flashed a devilish smile and waved a casual hand in Alianne's direction. "You don't like what you sec, old friend?  Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Well, I liked what I saw...and I think you can tell that I saw plenty.  Oh, by the way, thank you so very much for breaking her in for me. It was delightful not to have to bother with piercing her maidsheath -- and such a tasty little morsel, too. Very --"

            Every muscle in Garth's body erupted as his fist slammed straight into Loren's face.  Ignoring the need for strategy once again, he began to viciously pummel the gray-clad flesh, sending both their bodies careening through the passageway connecting the craft's two main rooms.  "You son-of-a-bitch! You sick son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill you, you _ta'kach_ bastard, _I'll kill you!"_

            Loren rammed his knee into Garth's groin and he staggered back against the cockpit's control panel, doubling over in pain.  Pressing his advantage, Loren drove his joined hands down upon the back of Garth's neck.

            A bright flash burst behind Garth's eyes, then cleared. He glanced up and saw Loren standing over him. "Come, hero," Loren spat, "at least make it look like a fight before I kill you."

            "Kill _me?"_ The pain lifted from Garth's body but he kept low, giving the illusion of still struggling with it. Then, quick as lightning, he shot his head up and delivered a sharp blow to Loren's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  "I don't _think_ so."

            The cramped cockpit left little room for either man to maneuver.  Loren met Garth's fists equally, giving back each blow as he took them.  Although Garth was by far the better trained and more experienced fighter, Loren had strength fueled by madness. And engulfed as he was by a red rage, Garth was careless, and not planning ahead.  His sole thought was how Loren would look lying still on the deck, his face a bloody, featureless pulp.

            Loren took advantage of his adversary's carelessness - as well as the burnt flesh along Garth's ribcage -- to land well-placed blows against the seared skin.  With each and every punch, Garth's involuntary flinch of pain would give Loren the opportunity to get in a blow to the face.

            For the moment, Loren had the upper hand.

 

            As her head began to clear, Alianne heard angry voices from the cockpit.  She didn't need to strain her ears to hear the threats with which Garth and Loren were taunting each other.  She could hear their fists connecting with flesh and bone; heard their bodies slamming into metal.

            Part of her mind cheered.  She knew what kind of damage Garth was capable of inflicting and right now, she wanted him to inflict as much damage on Loren as possible. Not for what he'd done to her -- though that was reason enough -- but for the very idea that he wanted to tear her and Garth apart.  She wanted Loren stopped. Now. Today. Permanently.

            But as Alianne heard Garth's voice stifle what she deemed to be cries of pain, she began to fear that Loren might actually succeed in ending her consort's life. She clenched her fists in frustration.

_Damn it all!  I wish there was something I could do_ \- _some way to help._ _I_ _wish I could -- clench_ _my_ _fists?!?_

            Tentatively, she flexed her fingers. _Yes!  They moved! The paralyzer's wearing off!_

            She wiggled her toes.  _Oh, yes! It is!_ Concentrating on each muscle group, she saw how much control she had over her body. Her immediate goal was to get on her feet. Then, she'd take it from there.

 

            Loren's head impacted against the craft's control board and it spun wildly. Savage oaths ripped from his throat as the spinning slowed.  Slowly, Garth began using his rage to his advantage rather than against it and Loren knew it.  He was losing his momentary edge.

            Garth pressed in close but Loren used this closeness to slam his fist into Garth's jaw.  To Loren's surprise, Garth barely blinked from the blow as he returned the gesture. "Just one question, Loren," he seethed. "Why?"

            Loren dodged the next blow. "Why what, old friend?" Another dodge. "Why all this?"  He ducked low and drove his elbow into Garth's thigh.  "Simple.  After all these years, I've come to claim what is rightfully mine -- what should've been mine all along."

            Ignoring the pain in his side as well as the tight knot in his thigh, Garth reared back and kicked out fiercely, battering Loren's knees in the process.  "You _had_ her, Loren.  You had her and you drove her away." Jamming the heels of his hands into Loren's chest, Garth added, "And I swore that no one would hurt her like you did - not ever again."

            With those words, something inside Loren snapped. "Hurt her?" he screamed.  "I _loved_ her -- and all she could do was love _you,_ you bastard! You had a woman - you didn't need mine, too!"

            "Gods, how the Adepts missed what you are during your Mind Lessons is beyond me," Garth said, still raining blows on Loren's body.  "But it doesn't matter. This stops now. She's not yours anymore.  She's --"

            The words froze on his lips as he found himself suddenly staring down the barrel end of a blaster. Loren's finger was poised on the trigger.

            "Mine! She's _mine!_ But as long as you live, she'll _never_ come to me!"

            "And you think that she'll come willingly if you kill me?" Garth sneered.  "You must be more deluded than I thought if you actually believe that."  He willed his body to be still, knowing his next moves would be easier if he could lull Loren into a false sense of security -- that victory was, indeed, his.

 

            With great effort, Alianne managed to force her body into a sitting position.  The exertion left her panting in fatigue and her muscles screamed out for her to stop. So intent was she on getting vertical, it took several moments for the lack of combat sounds to register in her awareness. Alianne rested briefly and listened.

            "....want to know how to win her?" Garth was saying. "First of all, realize that she is no one's possession...."

_What in Orin's name is he saying?_ she thought.  _He can't possibly want to hand me over like that._

            Alianne wrestled herself upright, her hands against the bulkhead for support.  She began to painfully inch her way towards the cockpit.  Her vision was so blurred from Loren's repeated beatings that she could barely make out shapes and colors. She had to rely on her hearing to guide herself.

_I'll never go with Loren, love.  You must know that.  I'd rather die first than let him touch me again._

            "....Learn to respect her.  Listen to her. Understand that she is no empty-headed chit that can be easily swayed." Garth continued to speak softly, noting that Loren's posture began to relax just a bit and his finger had eased away from the trigger.

            "If I do all that," Loren mused, "then she would love me."

_She'd slit her own throat first, you bastard,_ Garth thought as he forced his lips into a smile. "Well, I can't guarantee anything, but she might begin to see you the way she used to."

            Loren struggled with what he was hearing.  "I find it very hard to believe that you would let her go so easily. Does being _Sai'a'théeh_ mean so little to you?"

            "Loren, my bond with Alianne means more to me than anything.  Her happiness is mine. Her safety is everything. I would sacrifice all I have to insure it." And those were the first statements that Garth had made in the last few minutes that would not have failed a lie detector test.

            Loren peered at him through suspicious eyes.  "Even give her up?"

            Garth nodded. "Whatever it takes, that's what I'd do."

_Now._

            With a maddeningly swift snap of his hand, Garth knocked the blaster out of Loren's grip and out of reach. In the same movement, he pounced on his startled adversary and tightened his hands around his throat. "You're a fool, Loren.  I would sacrifice myself before letting you even get within a league of Ali again! I vowed that someday I would find a way to pay you back for the pain that you caused her."

            His fingers began to squeeze the flesh surrounding Loren's trachea.  "How does it feel, Loren?  Should I do this slowly so that you can experience convulsions just like the ones that ravaged her for months after you mindraped her?  Or should I be swift about it and simply snap -- your -- neck -- in -- two?"

            Garth's eyes began to glaze over with sheer hatred as small gasping sounds emerged from Loren's throat. "Why don't I let you decide how you're going to die?  It's certainly more of a kindness than what you gave her.  Slow or fast, it doesn't matter--

            "-- _you're going to die."_

 

            From the sounds of their voices, Alianne knew that she was near the cockpit.  She slid one foot forward, then the other, each silent step a lesson in agony.

            Her foot struck something hard.  Slowly, painfully, she bent down and grasped a metallic object.  Bringing it close to her face, she squinted.  A blaster -- cold, smooth and fully charged. An inanimate object. A weapon.

            To Alianne's mind, it was a gift from the gods themselves.  She redoubled her efforts to get to the cockpit.

 

            An explosive fury surged through Garth's mind.  The swirling haze of madness started to clear and showed him one image -- Loren, beaten and lifeless on the deck. Never to be a threat again.  Never to harm what he held closest to his heart.

            In moments, it would be over.  On Alianne's behalf, retribution would be carried out.  Justice would be done. Honor would be preserved.

            Justice.

            Honor.

            _Revenge._

            The cloudiness began to lift from a mind that had been reared on the ideals of justice and honor.  From his earliest memories, Garth remembered stories of an honorable man whom his mother had loved with her dying breath.  He was raised by a man who spent nearly every waking moment juggling his own outrage at the world with those very concepts and who guided his sons - one living, one dead -- to live their lives in a similar manner.  He had fought by the side of others who had used their great powers and gifts in the name of those principles.

            Justice and honor.  Garth lived by the meanings of those very words every day of his life and now, as he stood with his hands around Loren's throat, slowly squeezing the life from his body, he felt that after all this filth had done, he would be justified in taking his revenge.

            But it would not be _just_ and it would not be _honorable._

            With a cry of deepest frustration, Garth let his hands fall to his sides.

            He could not do it.  He could not kill.  Not even in the name of love.

_Especially_ not in the name of love.

 

            Even with the neural dampener muffling the bond, Alianne could feel the rage and hatred coursing through her consort's being.  She raised the blaster in her trembling hands and hoped that he could Feel the emotions that so closely mirrored his.  She heard his words:

            "-- you're going to die."

_Oh yes, my love,_ she thought as her hands searched for the trigger that she could not see clearly.  _End this.  End it now.  Make sure that he never comes back to haunt us again.  He's a ghost from the past that you helped me to banish and now he wants to destroy what we have worked so hard to build together..._

            A child of a warrior culture who had never gone to war suddenly knew what the Scribes had meant by blood lusts.  It grew in her heart and she embraced the feeling without hesitation, wrapping herself in it wholeheartedly.

_Yes, Garth, end this...but do it slowly so that I may join_ _you in your task._

            Alianne found the trigger of the blaster and her finger caressed it, loverlike.

 

            The taunting began again even as Loren gasped for breath.  Slumped to his knees with his head low, he cast a vicious glance upward.  "What's the matter, old friend? Have you no stomach for honest combat?"

            "Don't even think of using the term 'honest combat'," Garth sneered as he one-handed Loren to his feet.  "If I were less honest, your body would be growing cold by now."

            "Poor little hero," mocked Loren, "can't abide getting his hands the least bit dirty." Come, come -- take your revenge. It's what you want, isn't it?"

            As he spoke, Garth fought against the murderous hate that he could feel rise not only from his own soul, but even weakened as it was, he could Feel pulsing through Alianne's as well.  "I want revenge in the worst way," he finally admitted.  "But I'll get it according to law.  My revenge will be in having justice done. Openly, publicly - in front of your family."

            "Idiot!"  Loren shot up with his fists doubled.  He sent them crashing against Garth's temples and Garth cursed himself for not anticipating the attack even as he plowed into the bulkhead.  They joined each other in battle again, this time with different agendas.  Whereas Loren launched a strike that was meant to be fatal, Garth struck merely to disable, the killing frenzy having passed.

            With separate goals in mind, neither man noticed the addition of a third party.  A smaller, battered shape stood in the doorway of the cockpit, her body weaving with strain.

            "Tricks and treachery!" Loren screamed.  "No one tricks me and gets away with it!  I will kill you and then she'll be mine!  I'll do with her as I please and she will do my bidding even if I have to break her to my will!"

_"No one breaks me, Loren."_

            The softly spoken words caused both Loren and Garth to break contact with each other and wheel toward the source of the sound.  Alianne stood before them with a blaster pointing straight ahead.

            "No one breaks me," she repeated.  "No one bends me."  She tried to pick Loren out as she spoke.  Still relying on sound and the blurred colors that danced before her battered eyes, she turned a bit.  It was hard for her to see Loren -- his gray singlet blended well into the background.  Garth was easier for her to pick out.  A mass of shifting red stood to her left.  She swung her hands away from the red blur, aimed --

            And fired.

            And missed.

            Sparks arced in the water as a control panel was destroyed by the energy pulse.

            "Ali, no!" Garth cried.  He could tell that she could barely see or else she would have most certainly hit Loren given their cramped surroundings.  He made no physical move towards her and for an instant, three bodies froze with the realization that she had actually pulled the trigger.  Loren stared at Alianne's hands as they visibly shook, the blaster quivering wildly in her grip.

            Garth concentrated on the Bond, letting his shields slam wide open.  He sent waves of calm in an attempt to lower her hands.  She barely Felt it, but at least she knew it was there and what he was trying to do.

            "Don't try to soothe me, _Sai'a'thée,"_ she warned. "I want him stopped."

            "But this isn't the way, love.  You know that." Slowly, Garth held out his hand.  "It's over.  Give me the blaster."

            The shaking of Alianne's hands increased and spread throughout her body.  She cocked her head toward the sound of Garth's voice.  "End this," she begged plaintively.  "Please, end it now."

            "Give me the blaster and I will."

            "Oh yes," Loren piped up as he reached for the blaster as well.  "Let him have the weapon.  It's the only way your pitiful consort can think to defeat me."

            Alianne saw the blurred movement of Loren's hand, pivoted accordingly, aimed for Loren's chest and fired again -- with shaking hands.

            She aimed for his chest.

            Her aim was off

            By about eighteen inches -- too _low._

 

            At the same time a piercing scream shattered the silence in the craft and Loren lost consciousness and dropped to the deck, the blaster fell from Alianne's hands and she slid bonelessly to the deck herself.  What little control she had managed to exert over her body was gone. She lay there, shaking.

            But only for a moment.  Garth was kneeling at her side, swiftness itself, her battered, half-clothed body in his arms.  "It's over, Ali. It's all over."

            Upon hearing those words, Alianne sunk her face into his shoulder and cried great, heaving sobs that left her breathless.  "Oh, gods.  Is he...is he...dead?"

            Garth looked over to where Loren's body had fallen. His chest rose and fell, shallow and slight.  Violet eyes widened as they appraised the damage that Alianne had done.  The midsection of Loren's singlet was burned away and the gaping wound neatly cauterized.

            The phrase _poetic justice_ came to Garth's mind and he almost...smiled.

            "No, he's still alive, love," he said at last, "but don't you worry.  I don't think that rape will be an avenue that will be open to him -- not ever again."

 

            The seascape sped by with Garth at the controls of the cutter craft.  He glanced over to where Alianne sat in the copilot's seat, her eyes closed.  "How're you doing?" he asked gently.

            "Better...I think."  She tugged at one of the straps of her liner.  After depositing Loren's unconscious body in the rear cabin, Garth had discovered that although her tunic was unwearable, her leggings were still intact. Unable to attend to the task herself, Garth had dressed Alianne as if she were a little child.  He tucked the remnants of her liner's lower half into the waistband of the leggings so that she would at least feel fully clothed. She offered no further comment.

            They sat in silence.  Garth stared out the cockpit's window with a brooding look on his face.  He finally turned to Alianne again.  "He will be brought to justice, you know.  When Arthur finds out that he raped you --"

            "But he didn't."

            "What?  Loren said that he --"

            "Garth, he taunted you with having done it the way he taunted me about doing it," she said, taking a deep breath. "Loren came to me twice....He...touched me...his hands...all over m-me..." -- her much struggled for inner control crumbled into tears -- "He would expose himhimself t-to m-me...and...and he'd almost...b-but  h-he would st-st-stop....He'd hit m-me some m-more...said h-he'd k-kill you...t-take m-me...then-then he'd k-kill m-me, t-t-too.  But when...when he tried t-to rape m-me, he...c-couldn't."

            Garth rose from his seat and knelt next to her.  "Couldn't?" he echoed. "Like before?"

            She nodded as the sobs intensified.  "He b-beat me again.....Oh, gods...all I can f-feel...are his hands on mme, gr-groping --"  She suddenly clutched her stomach. "Garth, I n-need to be sick."

            He carried her to the craft's toilet facilities and hit the toilet's manual activator switch (the toilet was normally activated by the pressure of a person sitting on it), creating a gentle pull.

            Immediately, Alianne slumped over and retched violently.  Garth supported her body until she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach and then some, her body then wracked with heaving that produced nothing. He felt the coolness of her skin as well as well as the uncontrollable shaking.  Again lifting her into his arms, he gently set her on the cot in the rear cabin.  Before he returned to the cockpit, he covered Loren's body with a sleep linen so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

            "I'm going to set the auto pilot.  I'll be right back," he told her.

            Upon his return, Garth tried to lie down on the cot next to Alianne, wanting to give her both physical warmth as well as comfort.  But as soon as he touched her, she shrank back against the bulkhead and cringed.

            "Don't touch me," she whimpered, her bruised eyes as wide as they would go.

            "Hey, it's only me," he soothed, reaching for her again. "I only want to warm you, love.  You're so cold."

            "No!  Please...I'm unclean.  He tainted me.  I can't let him taint you, too."

            "Nonsense.  You're not unclean," he replied.  "How can I help you if you won't let me touch you?"

            "You can't.  Garth, please.  Just -- just eject me out the back and leave me be."  In their confined quarters, Alianne could wedge herself in the corner just so far, so Garth held her, despite her weak struggle to break free from his embrace.

            When the struggling eventually stopped, he smiled. "Now that's ridiculous, Ali.  I have no intention whatsoever of leaving you.  Ever.  You've not getting rid of me that easily, beloved.  I love you much too much for that.  Now, listen to me -- when the dampener's worn off, you'll be able to Feel my love fully again.  We'll get through this, _Sai'a'thé._ There's nothing that we can't get through together.  Loren didn't taint you and you can't possibly taint me."

            Garth tilted her face towards his.  "I will not let you go, do you hear me?  Whatever it takes, however long it takes -- we'll get through this and I'll do whatever I have to do to take this hurt away and make you happy again."

            Silent tears streamed from her eyes and mingled with every breath they took.  "I want so desperately to believe that, Garth.  I do.  But when you touch me, all I can feel is him....

            "He got his revenge after all.  He's ruined me for you." The tears were no longer silent.

            "He's ruined me."

 

******

 

**Chapter Five - A Matter of Priorities**

 

            Sahir smoothed the dermaskin patch over Garth's charred skin.  The genetically designed material began to instantly fuse to the blaster wound, the built-in anesthetic immediately dulling the pain that radiated from it.

            Garth watched the physician's hands as they worked.

            "Well, Sahir?  Will I live?" he asked with the air of one who had been patched up like this many times before.

            "Very funny," Sahir commented dryly. "It's a nasty burn, but if you'll let the dermaskin do its job, you'll be fine in a few days."  He gave the seal a final check. "No action for you until the 'skin's absorbed."  He caught his patient's look. "I mean it," he warned.  "Just be glad I don't keep you here as a safeguard."  He softened his tone. "Just relax and take it easy. Besides, I think you'll have your hands full at home for a while."

            The mention of 'home' drew Garth's thoughts away from himself.  "You're right, of course."  He focused inward, on the bond.  It was still dampened, but he could Feel a lessening of pain coming from Alianne. Whatever the physicians were doing to her was working well.  "Are we done here?  I want to see Ali now."

            Sahir nodded.  "Let's go up.  I think she'll be happy to see you."

            Garth slid from the examining table.  "I don't know about that, Sahir," he said doubtfully.  "She flinches away every time I touch her.  She's convinced that Loren put some sort of taint on her or something."

            They headed for Alianne's private room on an upper floor.  Sahir nodded again.  "Post rape trauma.  We're working on that, too, in addition to repairing the physical damage."

            "Healers?" Garth asked.

            "We summoned an Adept as soon as we got your message telling us what had happened," Sahir replied. The Adept-Healer had begun working on Alianne's mind even as the physicians had tended to her body.  As a stopgap measure, the Healer had placed a block on most of her memories of Loren's assaults on her.  Right now, Alianne knew that Loren had abused her -- in an intellectual sort of way.  The Healer's block nullified the emotional impact of the beatings and the rape attempts.

            "It's a short term Healing," Sahir explained.  "Usually, blocks like this usually last about a week or so -- give or take.  She's going to need to work with a Healer in greater depth -- and soon -- but for now, blocking her memories will allow you to be in the same room with her...you should be able to touch her without her cringing away from you."

            They continued on in silence.  Finally, Garth turned to the physician.  "Sahir, what will happen to Loren?"

            "Medically, you mean?"  Hmmm...well, the trauma team is still working on him, but let's just say that he'll never have the ability to act on the idea of raping another woman -- ever."

            That thought was perversely satisfying.  "Ali said she was trying to aim for his chest."

            "She missed."

            That thought was perversely satisfying, too.

 

***

 

            Sahir popped his head in the doorway of the quiet hospital room.  He saw Alianne resting quietly.  The swelling around her eyes had already started to fade, but her face still appeared obviously battered.  Large, ugly purple and gray bruises ringed her eyes and cheekbones, making her look as if she were wearing a grotesque mask. The puffiness around her nose and mouth was accented by numerous cuts.  The other bruises and marks on her skin were, for the most part, concealed by the hospital shift she had been dressed in a short while before.

            The physician's heart went out to her and he hoped justice for Loren would fall swiftly and firmly.  To have suffered such pain at the hands of one whom she had once loved....  He frowned to himself.  Outwardly, he smiled. "Hey, there," he said softly.

            Alianne turned her head toward the door.  "Sahir." She smiled as brightly as she could manage.  Sahir nodded inwardly, satisfied by what he saw.  The block seemed to be working perfectly.

            "I brought you a visitor."

            "Oh, really?" She played along, knowing full well who the visitor was.

            "Uh-huh," Sahir replied.  "Should I send him in," -- smiling at the way light spread across her face, especially when Garth's head appeared in the doorway next to his -- "or should I kick him out?"

            Garth was at her bedside in an instant.  Alianne smiled warmly at his expression, hopeful and eager, but with a tinge of worry at how she'd react to his nearness.  "No...he can stay.  I knew if I hung out here long enough..." she paused for effect, "...some good looking guy would visit me."  And she did not flinch away from his lips brushing gently against hers.

            "'Some good looking guy', huh?  So, do I qualify?"

            "Well...you'll do...I guess."  Even through the swelling, her eyes twinkled mischievously.

            "Oh, that's nice to know," Garth said, drawing her into the protective circle of his arms.  He nestled his check against her hair.  "So, how're you feeling, love?"

            "Much better."  Alianne rubbed her chin against his forearm tenderly. "How's your side?"

            "Sahir says I'll be good as new in no time.  After all," he scoffed, "they were only using small blasters.... It'll take more than that to do me in." He pulled his arms away and swung around to sit on the edge of the bed.  His muscular legs dangled over the side.

            Alianne raised an eyebrow at his statement.  "Oh, riiight."  Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.  "Let me guess...being _Narigaal_ 's not good enough for you anymore...now you think you're Superman!"

            Garth tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "Hey, why not?  It obviously works for him." Alianne laughed along with him, breaking through the tension of the last day and a half.

            After the laughter passed, Alianne looked at her consort, her eyes having to speak of her love.  It would still be several hours before the neural dampener wore off, giving her back the gift of sending and receiving fully along their bond.  "Well, I'm just glad this is over.  Loren will never bother me -- or us -- again, and everything will go back to normal."

            "Not quite."  Garth spoke the words so softly and seriously that Alianne blinked in surprise.  "Ali, we need to talk."

            "What's on your mind?"  She hated having to ask. She usually knew.

            He took her hand, absently playing with each slender finger.  "Things won't be normal.  Loren's attack only punctuates that fact.  Things haven't been normal since the day I knew I loved you." He saw the confusion etched on her face and continued on.  "This attack made me realize how vulnerable you really are...because of me."

            "But this was an attack on me," she replied, understanding.  "Not because of you."

            "That's true," Garth admitted, "and Loren's a different kind of situation -- much more personal.  I understand that."  He continued to caress her hand. "Ali, you know I've made my share of enemies in my lifetime -- there are people out there who wouldn't be above doing what Loren did:  Using you to get at me. And as long as I continue to do what I do, you run the risk of getting hurt."  A host of emotions played across his features.  "You mean more to me than anything.  The thought of being without you is almost too much to bear.  I won't put you in another situation like this.  I won't make you a target.  I can't - and if that's selfish of me, then it's selfish."

            "What do you want to do?" she asked, almost dreading where this conversation was leading.  _Oh, please don't say what I think you're going to say..._

            "I'm...quitting.  Retiring, if you will."

_I told you not to say that._ Tears sprang to Alianne's green eyes.  "You would do that...for me?"  He nodded, sad and serious.  "Oh, Garth," she sighed, "I'm touched.  I wish I weren't mindblind so I could show you just how much that means to me." She paused.  "But I can't let you do it. Not like this.  Not for me."

            "But, Ali, you --"

            "But nothing.  Listen to me.  I'm only going to say this once, and I want you to listen.  If you had said you were tired, or fed up, or wanted to become a kelp farmer, for Orin's sake, I would have said, fine.  Do what makes you happy and we'd move to some settlement and have nine or ten kids and ignore the rest of the world forever. I could understand that.  Those are valid reasons that we could both live with.  But if you retire for my sake, you'd grow to hate it -- and eventually, you'd come to hate and resent me for being the reason and I couldn't bear that.

            "I'm not naive, love.  I knew that I might be put in situations like this when we made the decision to be together.  Was I frightened?  I won't deny it.  Do I worry every time you're out there dealing with people who aren't exactly...nice, or you've gone to play Titan?  Absolutely. Do I want you to stay here and get underfoot all the time? Absolutely not!  Garth, have you thought about what you would do?"  She dropped her gaze.  "You'd learn to hate me.  I won't be the reason for this decision.  I understand that this is more than something you do.  It's what you _are._ I'd just as soon ask you to cut off your arm than to sit back and let you retire.  Not for me. Don't."

            Garth leaned over, resting his head against her breast. "The risk is just too great."  He paused, listening to her heartbeat.  "I hear you.  I Feel you. You're so soft and warm.  I -- I don't want to lose you."  He blinked against the tears that began to fill his eyes.  "I can't go through that again, beloved. I just can't."

_Oh, so that's it...._ "I understand.  You know I do," Alianne whispered, running her fingertips through his hair.  "But there're risks in everything.  Our risks are different, that's all.  What would you do?  Have us hide away in the house and never come out?  Besides, Arthur isn't as active as he used to be and his enemies still come after him.  What makes you think that you'd be any different?

            "I don't want anything to happen to us, either.  We just have to be prudent and cautious and try to minimize the risks."  She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his face up.  Lowering her head, she kissed his tears away. "You are my heart," she said softly. "Please, don't sacrifice everything you are for me. We'll work something out. I promise."

            "Are you certain about this?"

            "Definitely."  The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile.  "Besides, you'd make me crazy hanging around all the time.  You'd --"  Her next words were extinguished by Garth's mouth covering hers.  When he released her long moments later, she was pleased to see him smile.  She smiled in return.  "So, is this a closed topic of conversation?"

            "It is."

            "I'm glad.  So, tell me, did Sahir tell you when I get to go home?  He hasn't said word one to me."

            "If all goes well, some time late tomorrow.  He said they have to wait until the swelling goes down around your eyes before they do another scan," Garth replied, lightly brushing her cheekbones for emphasis.

            "Why another scan?"

            "Sahir's worried that there might be bone chips floating near your eyes and that it might affect your sight, but they can't get a better indication until the swelling recedes and your vision clears more on its own."

            "Oh.  I didn't know.  Well, since we won't know until tomorrow, there's no need to worry about it tonight, is there?"

            Garth beamed at her.  She was trying so hard to be cheerful -- for his sake, he knew.  And the Healing block still worked.  Most of her attitude was genuine and not an act.  "You do know that that's one of the things I love best about you. You're the eternal optimist."

            "I do try."  Alianne held him close and squeezed him happily.  "We're home and we're safe.  What's there to be pessimistic about?"

            "Ah- _hemmm_."

            Two pairs of eyes looked up at the sound to find Sahir standing in the doorway of the room.  "I hate to break up the party, but it's time to call it a night." He came to stand at the bedside, checking Alianne's vital signs on the bed's monitors.

            "Sahir, I'd like to stay, if that's not a problem," Garth said.

            "Normally, I'd say yes, but you need to get some rest yourself. You need to go home and sleep."

            "Get a cot.  I'll sleep.  I'll --"  Garth's protestations were silenced by a small hand over his mouth.

            "No, love.  He's right."  Alianne gazed at him through still-swollen eyes.  "You wouldn't get any sleep here. You'd sit up all night just to make sure that I wouldn't disappear or something.  Please, go home and rest.  Just come back early."

            "Humph.  I seem to be outnumbered."  Garth stood and leaned over her.  His kiss was soft yet firm.  "The bed will seem so empty without you," he whispered into her ear.

            "Oh, poor baby.  You'll survive for one night," she whispered back. Her next thought was interrupted by something pressing against her arm. Alianne turned toward Sahir. "What was that?"

            "Something to help you sleep," the physician replied. "I'd give it about five minutes or so and you'll be out for the night."  He turned and left the room.

            Alone again, Garth took Alianne's hand and pressed the palm to his lips.  "I'll see you first thing in the morning, beloved."

            "Okay."  Her eyelids were already beginning to droop as she started to give in to the combined effects of exhaustion and the sleeping agent in her bloodstream. "...first thing..."

            Reluctantly, Garth left her side and made his way to the door.  Before he crossed the threshold, he turned back toward the bed.  Alianne had already fallen asleep.  He studied her for a moment, wondering how it was that she could manage to look so peaceful despite the injuries that marred her features.

            "Sleep tight, beloved," he whispered.  "I love you." And with that, he left the medical center for home, already counting the hours before he would be able to return.

 

******

 

**Chapter Six - Cry for Help**

 

_Oh, gods. Not already. Not so soon._

            Alone in the study of their home, Garth kneaded the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  For the past hour, he'd sat in the dark, trying to figure out what to do, not knowing what to do and feeling completely helpless.

            He hated feeling helpless.  Especially against this particular enemy --

            His consort's traumatized mind.

            When Alianne had been discharged from the medical center, the Healer who had placed the memory block on her had reminded them that they would have close to a week to make arrangements to begin working with the Adepts on a permanent Healing.  Before they left, he told Garth the signs to look for that would indicate that the block was thinning.

_Like I'd need to look for signs;_ he thought wearily. _Phagh.  Some 'week'.  It's only been three days and not only does she cringe when I'm in the same room with her, but she's broadcasting fear all over the place. And there's no neural dampener_ \-- _what the bastard must have done to her to make her feel this way_ \-- _and for me to Feel_ _it,_ _too._

            Garth glanced out the window. Nearly 'dawn'.

            Hours earlier, when he'd slid into their bed, Alianne had practically bolted out of it, alternating between emitting small squeaks of terror and apologizing for them. Not wanting to cause her further distress, Garth had taken a spare set of bedlinens and pillows and retreated to the sofa.

            He'd tossed and turned for hours more.  Not because he was uncomfortable -- Alianne had selected the wide, overstuffed furniture with comfort in mind and they'd often made love there -- but because even in her fitful sleep, he Felt her misery and that was something he couldn't ignore. Or sleep through.

            His mind drifted back over the years...

 

_Loren found Garth heading down the corridor of the school.  "Wait up," he called.  Garth decided calculus could wait a moment.  After he'd caught up with him, Loren adjusted his shoulder tote.  "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure," Garth replied. "What's up?"_

_"Well, I was wondering...I want to take Ali out this weekend, and her mother's giving her some flack about her going out alone with me."  Loren slung a conspiratorial arm around Garth's shoulder as he spoke._

_"What'd her father say?"_

_"He's got no problem with_ _it,_ _but you know how_ _protective her mother can be."_

_Garth nodded knowingly.  "I hear you loud and clear. It's kinda stupid, doncha think?  She's almost sixteen, for Orin's sake.  They've got to let her go on a real date sometime."_

_"Tell me about_ _it,"_ _Loren said.  "I've been over to her_ _house every day for nearly a month now, and I'm about ready to shoot her mother! That's why I need your help."_

_"My help?" Garth asked. "What for?"_

_"I figure that if I can't take Ali out alone, maybe they'd let her go out if another couple went with us."_

_"Oh, I get it. Me and Tula.  But Loren, her mother_ _doesn't exactly like me, you know."_

_"But she likes Tula," Loren pointed out.  "And besides, her father thinks you're okay and I think he'd fight Sailyn on it if she tried to say no."  At Garth's doubtful expression, Loren added, "Come on, help me out. I really like Ali, and she likes me.  I'm tired of hanging out at her house all the time.  What do you say? Can we go tandem?"_

_Garth thought for a moment.  He liked Loren.  He wasn't loud and obnoxious like many of their yearmates and gods knew Ali was his best friend.  "Okay.  Talk to_ _her father and see what he says._ _If_ _it's okay with him, I'll talk to Tula about it and we'll plan something."_

_Loren smiled a broad, bright smile.  "Great! That's great!  I owe you one. Thanks!" And he took off down the corridor...._

 

_He'd just returned home after spending a long week on a mission with the Titans. He was planning on spending a long time in the 'fresher, changing into some casual clothes and going to see Tula.  The first two items on the agenda had been accomplished when there was a knock on the door. Adjusting his tunic, he opened the door._

_Alianne barreled into the room, giving him an_ _enthusiastic hug.  "You're back!  I was hoping you'd be back today!"  She released him and practically began to dance around his room._

_"Whoa, slow down, Ali," Garth said.  "What's with_ _you? What'd you do, make Master's Honors at the Archives?"_

_Her eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them_ _before.  "Oh, better than that," she exclaimed.  "Much better."  She crossed back to Garth and gave him a merry turn around.  "Loren asked me to be his Sai'a'thé today! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_"You're going to be his consort?"  A look of surprise tinged with a hint of doubt crossed his face._

_"What are you looking at me like that for?" she demanded.  "You're supposed to be happy for me!"_

_"I_ _am.  But, you're not even eighteen yet.  Isn't that a_ _bit young to be bound?"_

_"Maybe," Alianne admitted.  "But we don't care and_ _anyway, why should we wait?  I love him and he loves me. We're going to be bound and have a house and finish our studies and everything will be absolutely perfect!"_

_Garth sat on his bed and folded his arms across his_ _chest.  "So, when do your mind lessons start?"_

_"As soon as our families give consent."_

_"You haven't made the requests yet?"_

_"Tomorrow night.  We're going through the formalities_ _tomorrow night."_

_"You sound pretty sure that they're going to approve,"_ _Garth said._

_Alianne gave him a hard look.  "Why shouldn't they consent? My parents simply adore Loren and his parents like_ _me._ _There's no reason for anyone to say no."_

_"Except for your age," Garth pointed out._

_"I don't think they'll have a problem with that," Alianne replied, determination in her voice. "Come on, Garth.  Don't try to come up with arguments against this, please?  You're the first person I've told and I really want you to be happy for me.  It's going to be perfect.  You'll see."_

_Garth smiled.  They seemed to be happy together and, well, if this was what they wanted..._

_He stood and it was his turn to embrace his friend. "Okay.  I am happy for you.  I know how you feel about Loren. I think it's great."_

_"You do?  You really do?"  Garth nodded at her question.  Alianne spun around again.  "I'm so glad! It's important to me, you know!"_

_"Yeah. Congratulations, Ali."_ _He offered her a small kiss on the cheek._ _"I hope you guys have a wonderful life together."_

_"Thanks._

_"Listen, why don't I see you to the door?  I was just getting ready to go over to Tula's.  You can even come along and tell her your news."_

_"You don't mind? I won't stay long, I promise."  They_ _left his room and began heading for the palace's private family entrance.  "Hey, Garth. maybe you should_ _do the same."_

_"The same what?"_

_"You know -- you should ask Tula to be your consort."_

_Garth laughed.  "At eighteen?  Get real, Ali. We're much too young to be bound.  Maybe someday. Tell you what, we'll just be happy for you and we'll go through Sai'a'thash when we're ready, okay?"_

_"Okay, okay.  I bet when you see how everything_ _works out for Loren and me, you'll change your mind..."_

 

            ...how everything works out for Loren and me...

 

_Yeah, I see how everything worked out.  He's shattered you twice and this time,_ _it_ _affected me, too.  Damn_ _it,_ _Loren and I were friends.  As much as he's betrayed her over and over again, he's betrayed me, too._ Garth shook his head at the last.  _Do you think you could be a little more selfish about this?  Gods, I'm entitled to be selfish! Loren discarded her and as sorry as I may be that she had to be hurt so badly because of that, I'm not sorry things worked out the way they did.  She's mine now, and she always will be...is it selfish to feel possessive?  To not want her to hurt? To want to help?  But how?_

            So now, he sat in the study, pondering his next move. _I bet Raven would help_ \-- _no, she's still recovering from her own traumas from the Wildebeest. Not all our injuries_ _were physical ones.  I know she'd come_ _if_ _I asked, but I can't do that to her.  She'd have to experience Ali's pain and relive Loren's assaults in order to heal her.  And to subject that kind of sexual trauma on someone who I know for a fact isn't very sexually experienced ...no.  I won't inflict that on someone like that...and especially not on a friend.  It's not fair to ask that of Raven.  I can't do it._

_No, it's got to be an Adept-Healer.  One of our own. Someone Ali can trust. Someone who knows our ways. A woman, I think.  A woman would be especially patient with her.  Yes..._

            Garth's fingers flew over the comm-unit's control pad, entering a code he was surprised he remembered after so many years.  But then again, there were some things one just didn't forget.

            A smiling face appeared on the screen, awake and alert even at this early hour.  "Why, Garth. Hello," she greeted pleasantly.  "How's my favorite pupil?" she asked, not even questioning why he had called so early.

            "Not so good, Janin," he replied, leaning into the visual pickup.  "Could you come to my house?  Now?  I need your help...."

 

***

 

            "I don't want to relive it.  I can't."

            Alianne sat, huddled into the end of the sofa, feet tucked beneath her.  Dark smudges stood out against the half-healed bruises on her face.  _No, she hadn't slept well at all,_ Garth noted.

_But then again,_ he thought ruefully, _Who has?_

            "I know you don't, love.  Maybe you won't have to. Let's see what Janin has to say, okay?"

            "Do we have to do this? I know how they do Healings like this -- what they're going to have to do to me.  If I just give it more time -- let the memories fade on their own --"

            "And how do we live in the meantime?" Garth demanded.  Alianne flinched at his tone and pressed her spine further into the sofa at his anger.

            Garth dropped to his knees before her.  "Ali, I'm sorry," he began, reaching out as if to touch her, but thought better of that and simply rested his hand on the arm of the sofa instead.  "Look at us.  I'm afraid to touch you. I don't know what you'll do.  Is this how you want us to be?  Growing further and further apart while we wait for the memories to fade?  And what if they don't?"  He searched her face for answers and found none.  "Is this how things would be for the rest of our lives?  We'd be bound strangers living under the same roof, Ali. Certainly not _Sai'a'théeh."_

            "You don't understand, Garth.  You just don't understand."

            "Don't I?" he asked gently.  "I sat up most of the night Feeling your terror.  I was there, remember?  Not for the worst of it, I know, but I saw what that _kadach_ did to you, love.  You don't have to suffer anymore. You can trust Janin.  Please, Ali, just...talk to her. I'd trust her with my life. Talk to her.  For us?"

            Alianne saw the pleading in his eyes and the pain in his voice and relented.  She knew how Janin had helped him as a child.  _Maybe...._

            "I'll talk to her, Garth.  I can't promise anything more than that, but I'll talk to her."

            "Thank you."

            Garth's head turned at the sound of the door chime. Rising, he crossed to the door and released the lock.

            It had been a long time since he had seen the Healer, but to Garth's eyes, it seemed as if she'd changed little over the fourteen-plus years since he'd first met her.  Oh, maybe there was the faintest hint of gray in her dark brown hair, but her face was still fairly smooth -- the only lines on her face were small etchings in the corners of her eyes. Janin smiled a lot.

            This morning, however, Janin was not smiling.  As soon as the door had opened, she had been probing mentally.

            What she Felt certainly did not invite smiles or laughter.  Garth was radiating concern, love and fear - fear that this was the way life was always going to be for them.

_And he'd been right about one thing,_ Janin thought. Alianne's fears were stronger than her shields could handle.  She shook her head.  _With his consort broadcasting emotions like that, no wonder no one's slept in this house._

            Her heart went out to them both. _They were what - twenty-two? Sweet Narmea, they're not much more than children and they're both so scared.  No one should have to go through what they have._ Her gaze came to rest on Alianne, still huddled on the sofa.

_Poor child.  The Healers wanted to study you like a lab specimen after the Mind-rape.  None of us had ever_ _seen that..._

            Janin roused herself from her musings and offered the younger woman a kind smile.

            "Now then, why don't we all relax and get comfortable. Let's see what we can do to make you feel better...."

 

_"...make you feel better."_

_How many times had she heard those words in recent_ _months?  Every time the Healers had been summoned after a convulsion, every time she sat facing one of them during yet another endless session, they had said the same thing._

_And they poked, and they prodded, reaching into her_ _mind, forcing the memories up, even to the point of triggering more convulsions_ \-- _so they could dampen the memories that caused them so they wouldn't come back._

_All she wanted was to forget it ever happened and get_ _those damned Healers out of her mind.  She wanted go back to her studies and see her friends again._

_All they wanted to do was make her feel better_ \-- _after they'd studied her and her mental reactions._

_**You're unique, child,** they'd told her when she protested and when she cried.  **So unique.**_

_**I don't want to be unique!** she finally screamed._

_**And I don't ever want to see another Healer -- not**_ **_ever again....._**

 

_Well, this one seems nice.  Not like some of the others._ _Now, what was she saying?_

            "-- how do you want to remember this?" Janin was asking.

            Alianne sat up.  "I don't.  I'd like to forget it ever happened.  I want things to go back the way they were."

            Garth interjected.  "If Janin wipes you, you won't be able to testify if you need to.  And you did file charges."

            "You filed them.  In my name," she pointed out.

            "We want justice," Garth explained to Janin.

            The Healer nodded.  "All right.  Let's make it an intellectual happening, then.  Almost as if it happened to someone else.  You'll be able to offer testimony then, but you won't feel what you're feeling now.  How does that sound to you, Alianne?"

            A long pause, then, "I guess I could live with that. What do we have to do?"

            "Well, first, I need to See what actually occurred so I know what I'm dealing with."

            The fearful look returned to Alianne's face. "Do...do I have to relive it?" she asked hesitantly.

            "No."  Alianne visibly sagged with relief at Janin's response.  "I'm going to place you in Deeptrance.  You won't be aware of what I'll be doing." Janin patted the sofa.  "Why don't you lie down and we'll get started, hmmm?"

 

_So peaceful._

            The touch of Janin's mind reminded Alianne of the feel of sea grass brushing against her cheek, light and tickling. She relaxed into it and drifted away.

            Once the Healer was certain that Alianne was securely in Deeptrance, she turned to Garth.  "Now then, you're next."

            "Me? What do you need me for?" he asked, surprised.

             "You're an integral part of all this.  Didn't you know that?" Garth shook his head.  "Oh, my.  I should've explained this better.  Well, first off, in order to get a full measure of her memories, I need to go back to a mutual memory between the two of you."

            "That would be that morning.  Before she was abducted."

            "What were you doing?"  Garth's averted gaze and blush spoke volumes. "Oh."  Janin smiled.  "Still the shy one, aren't you?  Don't worry, Garth, I'm not a voyeur. How about after that?"

            He thought a moment.  "Well, we got dressed, ate breakfast, then Ali got her gear together and left for the Archives. I took care of straightening up -- it was my turn to do it -- and I left shortly after that."

            "Good. We'll go back to that, then.  Now, once I divert with her to scan the memories of the attacks, I'll link you with her and I'll be wanting you to remember pleasant things you've done together -- a distraction, if you will. That's what she'll remember when we're done.  You'll help bolster the feelings of love and caring you share so her fear of abuse transference starts to diminish."

            "Abuse transference?"

            Janin nodded. "It's not uncommon in victims of abuse, especially sexual abuse.  Right now, she feels that somehow she asked for Loren's abuse; that she deserved it -- and that you'll soon start similar behavior because she'll somehow deserve it from you, as well."

            "Janin, that's absurd!" Garth exclaimed, completely and totally shocked at the idea.  "I'd never treat her like that. Never!"

            "You know that, and I know that, but her reactions have been so badly shaken that she can't accurately judge your emotions -- or intentions -- to be honest ones -- not even through your bond."

            "I thought she trusted me," Garth whispered.

            "She still does, deep down." Janin's gaze held with his.  "Don't doubt that trust...or your love.  I'm going to need your strength if we're going to set things back to rights again."

            "What do I do?"

            "Just sit back and relax.  We'll go into Trance together and the three of us will link and establish your mutual memory point.  You'll Feel it when I veer off with her.  That's when you'll use the bond to remember good things. Oh, and I might suggest that as pleasant as they might be for the two of you, considering what we're dealing with here, that you try to keep your memories as sexually neutral as possible. So much of her anxieties are tied into a skewed sense of intimacy, and bringing sexual memories into this might be confusing for her."

            Nodding, Garth sat back in the sofa's matching chair and got settled.  Janin watched as he reached over and let his fingertips linger against Alianne's hair, his face both sad yet hopeful.

            "I told you I'd do whatever it takes, beloved," he murmured.  "I meant it.  I'd be lost without you.  I want you back."  After long moments, he looked up at Janin. "Okay, I'm ready."

            Janin offered him a reassuring smile.  "You've shared many years together.  Draw on them, and there'll be many more yet to come...."

 

_"Oh, I nearly forgot.  Arthur wants to know_ _if_ _we'd like to join him for dinner tonight._ "

_"Any special reason?"_

_"No...not that he mentioned.  I think he just misses my face in the dining room."_

_"Well, it'll be fun.  Of course we'll go."_

_"Good.  I'll tell him we'll be there."_

_"Okay.  See you later, love."_

_"Enjoy the tour.  Keep the kids in line so you'll get a good grade, hmmm?"_

 

_"Just one of those little biters.  Pesky things..._ "

            They usually don't sting like that, though.

_"Um, where was I?"_

_"He's gonna throw you."_

_"Will not! You just don't wanna let me ride him!"_

_"Okay, okay! But I'll sit behind you, just in case."_

_"I can ride, y'know."_

_"But he only just got gentled."_

_"Oh let's go, already!"_

_"You got his reins?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, just be -- YEOW!"_

_".... I guess you do know how to ride, dontcha?"_

_"Told you so, buddy .... "_

_"Lying bitch!"_

            My face! Oh, gods -- not -- oh! -- again --

_"...I have never made love to a madwoman before ..."_

            Got to ... find a way ... to escape ... Garth, stay away...

            "... _M'lady, I do believe I love you."_

_"Why, kind sir, I would certainly hope so, after that ..."_

_"Bastard! Get off me!"_

            Oh, please, please make this stop. What did I do? What did I do?

_"Aren't you ready to go yet? Orin's beard, it takes you forever to get dressed."_

_"Yeah, well ... stupid dress fastens up the back, and my arms aren't long enough to reach."_

_"Here, let me._ "

_"Thanks .... Hey! You're supposed to be fastening that!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"I thought we were going out."_

_"Do you really want to?"_

_"Mmmm .... let's stay in, instead ..."_

 

            No, no! Get out of here! Leave, before he sees you -- _Sai'a'thé_ \--

            Leave! No, stay!

_Whoever did this will pay dearly, beloved. I swear it...._

_"Sai'a'thi! It's official!"_

_"Sai'a'thii! I can't believe she gave her consent!"_

            ..." _I don't want to go to my home, I want to go to our home."_

_"Our home it is ...."_

_"Whenever you touch me, all I feel is him ... He got his revenge after all. He's ruined me for you...."_

 

            Slowly, Janin removed herself from the shared mindscape, thinking very un-Healerlike thoughts. Alianne still lay in Deeptrance, her breathing deep and regular.

_Poor child. It's a shame we can't leave Loren to his own inner demons, or turn that violence back onto himself. We_ could, _but we can't. It's what he deserves._

            She turned her attention to Garth. Closing her eyes again, Janin entered his mindscape and brought him out of the Trance she'd put him in.

            He sighed and blinked his eyes open. "Janin."

            "How do you feel?"

            "Like I just had a nap," he replied, stretching.

            Janin smiled. "Not surprising. Lighttrance is akin to REM sleep, except you have control over what's going on."

            "What did you learn?"  For a moment, Garth recognized the look in Janin's eyes as the same one he'd seen within Alianne's and shuddered inwardly.

            The look faded.  "It wasn't...pretty," Janin admitted. "The ways Loren abused her, and the amount of abuse she endured were considerable.  If her psyche were weak, I don't know how much help I'd be to her.  But she's strong-minded" -- Garth smiled knowingly at that -- "much more so than when she was eighteen.  My guess is that going through _Sai'a'thash_ with you opened new psychic channels.  That, and the combined strength of your bond, gives her strength she can draw on.  We can work with that."

            Garth nodded.  "So, what happens now?  What will you do?"

            "I'll come back later today and twice a day after that - four or five days should be enough, I think.  Each time, we'll do just as we did now -- I'll go in and force the memories to distance themselves and take the emotional trauma away.  You'll continue to reinforce feelings of love and security -- showing her your gentleness and supporting the notion that she's worthy of that love."

            "And then she'll be well again?" he asked hopefully.

            "She'll never forget, Garth," Janin said softly, "but she won't be traumatized anymore."  She smiled.  "Let me return to her and place another block on her so she's not huddling in corners on you.  By the time we're done, the block won't be needed."

            Garth leaned forward in his chair, his gaze meeting the Healer's.  "Janin, I can't thank you enough for this."  He gestured helplessly.  "I just didn't know what to do."

            The palm of the Healer's hand cupped Garth's cheek. "You did the right thing by calling me, Minnow."

            He groaned at that.  "I was hoping you'd forgotten that name, Janin," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

            "Oh, never," she replied. "That's what you were, you know -- a seven year old minnow -- darting around from place to place, frightened and confused."

            "I know, but do you know how many years I had to put up with Arthur calling me that after he heard you?" Garth actually found he was able to smile at her gently affectionate patting of his cheek.

            Janin chuckled. "I'd heard. But you're not a frightened little minnow anymore, Garth.  Definitely not. And it's good to see your smile, my friend.

            "Now, let's see about returning the smile to your consort's face, too."

 

            In some ways, the days that followed were relaxing and restful.  Already on reserve status with the Titans since the bonding, Garth had contacted Dick immediately after Janin left that first day.  He told his friend that unless the world were coming to an end within the hour, he wasn't to be disturbed at all.  Of course, Dick, knowing every nuance of his friend's manner, had asked what was wrong. Reluctantly, Garth told him everything.  And of course, Dick had offered any and all assistance.

            Garth had declined. Although he was grateful for the offer, at this point, there was nothing his teammates could do -- it was up to him and Janin to make things right again.  He had thanked Dick for the offer, appreciating the moral support that he had come to expect (but had never taken for granted) from his friends.

            That done, he spent his days focused solely on Alianne.  The new block placed by Janin allowed her to function, although her healing injuries were still bothersome.  She tired easily, especially after one of Janin's Healing sessions.  They were draining, but at least the very thought of working with the Healer didn't fill her with dread -- not like before.  The time not spent with Janin was given over to attending to household duties and to Garth's own need for rest and recuperation.

            All in all, never had such a time been so personally satisfying, in its way.  The evening of Janin's final session, Garth set aside his book and stood to turn out the living room lights.  He stretched, feeling a bit of stiffness in his side, but it was nothing that another day of rest wouldn't cure.  He adjusted the robe that covered his sleep shorts and made his way to the bedroom, surrounded by darkness.

            He found himself reflecting on recent days.  He'd cast himself in the role of nursemaid and to his surprise, had enjoyed it greatly.  He'd made their meals -- refusing the gracious offer of one of the palace kitchen staff to prepare them and bring them to the house -- and cleaned up afterwards, made sure Alianne was comfortable while she mended, dispensed the medications that would heal her face and body and kept them both entertained.  When they weren't working with Janin, Garth had insisted that Alianne either rest in bed or on the sofa, complete with pillows and linens. She had chafed at the forced bedrest and inactivity.  He understood how she felt, but when at one point, she shyly admitted that, in a way, she had enjoyed his pampering, his heart puffed with love and pride.  And he had taken great satisfaction out of pampering her, as if the tenderness could erase the horrors.

            Garth opened the bedroom door, standing silently in the doorway before entering.  He knew Alianne was really asleep -- a mind at rest felt different than one awake and he Felt her, relaxed and quiet.  He was glad to see her resting peacefully.  Even with Janin's assistance, her sleep had been restless and fitful most of the time.  And this would be the first night that there was no mental block in place in her mind.  He had no idea how this was going to go.

            The robe dropped carelessly to the floor.  _She'll give_ _me a time about that in the morning._ Carefully lifting the edge of the linens, Garth slid into bed.

            Alianne lay on her side, curled up in a small ball, knees drawn up against her chest.  Garth turned to face the same direction, tentatively bringing his body close to hers.  Hesitantly, he pressed the palm of his hand against her hip.

            As soon as he made contact, she shot upright in the bed, arms flailing out.  "No!" she cried, her eyes flying open.  She stared straight ahead, eyes wide, flooding Garth's mind with nightmarish imagery.

_You said it was going to be over, Janin,_ he thought. He tried to draw her into his arms, and she struggled against the embrace.  *Ali, shhh.  It's all right.  It's just me.*

            Wild eyes finally turned and saw him.  Her body sagged like a deflated balloon.  "Oh.  Oh."  Alianne wrapped her arms across her ribcage, rubbing her skin. _Like she's flying to wash something off_

            Finally, she stopped struggling and allowed the embrace.  "I'm sorry," she said at last.

            "Don't be," he replied. "Should I call Janin?"

            "No.  I was just...startled, that's all.  I've got to stop relying on her blocking me and start using my own shields fully again."

            They sat up in bed, Alianne leaning her back into Garth's chest.  "You know what's the hardest thing about all this?" she asked.

            "No, what?"

            "Accepting the fact that this wasn't my fault."

            "Oh, baby...don't you know by now that none of this was your fault?  Not ever?  Not when you were eighteen, and certainly not now?"

            Alianne shifted a bit to look at Garth directly.  There was absolutely nothing about him to indicate that he was not steadfast in his belief. Not in his posture, his face...or his mind.  He believed her to be blameless.

            And for the first time in long, tortuous days, she could rely on her senses -- all of them -- to give her information that she could trust.  "You really do believe that, don't you?" She was fairly sure of his answer, but just the same, she wanted to hear him say it.

            "With all my heart, and you know it," came Garth's heartfelt reply.  "And if you'd like, I'll believe it for both of us until you can believe it, too."

            It was tempting -- to continue to rely on him to bolster her feelings, to be dependent upon him to make her feel all right --

            -- but not like that.  It was one thing to need his love, and for that to be the thing that provided a sense of well being, but for him to provide emotional stability for them both?  Eventually, it would tear him apart.

            Alianne smiled.  "No. I can believe it.  I can believe in myself.  And I need you for many things, my love, but not in that way.  Share it with me, but you don't need to be the only one who has faith in me."  And then she said the words that he thought she might never say again.

            "I trust you.  And, more importantly right now," for she knew all the feelings that he'd been suppressing because of her, at Janin's insistence, "I...want you."

            As her hands began to slowly, hesitantly, began to caress his body, Alianne reached out and caressed Garth's mind.  He welcomed the rapport joyously, wholeheartedly, and he returned her gentle caressing.

            "Remember what I told you once -- anytime you want to stop, all you have to do is say so," Garth said.

            "Why? I don't think I want to stop.  Do you want me to stop?"

            "No. Gods, no."

            "Then maybe you should just hush up now," Alianne replied, with a new twinkle in her eyes.  "Just hush...and let me be your _Sai'a'thé_ again."

            He hushed.

 

******

 

**Chapter Six - Failure to Communicate**

 

            Alianne adjusted her new blue and yellow Archivist's tunic, smoothing it over her hips.  Several new sets had been delivered earlier in the week, with a note that simply said, "You passed.  Report to the Children's Unit upon your return -- which we all hope is soon.  Oldine."  The new tunics signifying her promotion and transfer were another bright spot in the latter part of Alianne's recovery.

            She gave herself one last appraisal in the bedroom mirror.  "So, how do I look?"

            "Gorgeous," Garth replied, standing behind her. "So much so that I might just keep you here and ravish you silly."  She blushed, laughing.  "It's amazing what a couple of weeks will do," he added, looking at her reflection.  There was now no visible sign that she had ever been injured.  The swelling and bruises had completely disappeared and the fractured cheekbone underneath was almost fully mended.

            She smiled.  "Well, it feels like I've been away from work for months.  I'm so excited about going back."

            They left the house together.  "May I escort you to work, m'lady?" Garth asked, crooking his arm gallantly.

            Alianne slipped her arm through the offered elbow. "Of course, kind sir," she bantered.

            Upon their arrival at the Archives, Garth watched with a mix of pride and amusement as Alianne was greeted warmly by a small group of her friends and co-workers. They gathered around her, chattering animatedly.  After several minutes, she broke away from the group and returned to his side.

            "I've been informed that I have a staff meeting, so I'd better be going."

            Ignoring the presence of the others, Garth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. She returned the embrace and pressed herself close to him.

            "Knock it off, you two," Bevin called out from the group.  "You're going to start a riot!"

            Alianne detached herself from the kiss just long enough to give her friend a look.  "Go away, Bevin," she replied softly, before turning back for another kiss. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The next kiss was brief, however, as it was Garth's turn to break contact.  "Listen, if I don't get going, I will take you back home and ravish you silly," he muttered against her ear.

            "Oh, if you must."  She turned to join her waiting friends.  "Hold that thought 'till tonight."

            "Count on it," he replied.  He waited until she retreated out of sight down the long corridor which led to the Children's Unit before leaving.  He left the Archives, swimming easily towards the city gates, thinking happy thoughts and reflecting on the night to come.

 

***

 

            Hours later, Garth was making his way back to Poseidonis.  He'd spent most of the day working with members of the King's Elite, a special group of Atlantean soldiers.  Along the outer defense perimeter, he'd put the Elite through their paces in war game simulations, acting as the enemy.  The soldiers' mission was to find him and try to put him out of commission.

            Garth absently rubbed a bruise on his thigh.  They did very well, he mused to himself.  Much improved over last time.  The Elite had attacked as a single unit, knocking him hard against the ground. And to punctuate the point, the soldiers had trussed him up -- tight. Garth smiled to himself.  _I suppose I deserved that. It's true what they say about paybacks, I guess._ The bumps and bruises had been worth the effort.  He was pleased with their performance and with his teaching skills.  All that was left to do was inform Arthur on the Elite's progress, then he'd be homeward bound to fulfill promises made earlier that day.

            As he approached the great dome, he was greeted by a sight that immediately soured his good mood.  An Archivist tour group was getting ready to enter the gates and one of the blue and yellow clad adults had a very familiar head of long auburn curls.  _I don't believe her,_ he thought angrily as he swooped down towards the group.

            Alianne and Bevin were ushering the group of children through the gates when they were startled by Garth's arrival.  She turned, a delighted smile on her face.  The smile faded like a wilted flower when she saw his scowl.

            Garth glared at her and folded his arms across his broad chest.  "Alianne, I want to talk to you -- _now_!" He grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away from the group.

            She yanked her arm away. "What do you think you're doing?  I'm working, in case you haven't noticed."  His anger crossed the bond and she withdrew mentally from its intensity.

            "Not anymore, you're not," he seethed. "Don't make a scene."

            Bevin and the children stared at what promised to be the beginnings of a major confrontation.  "Uh...Ali, why don't I take the kids inside.  I can handle them from here."

            Alianne turned toward her friend.  "No, Bevin.  We do this together."

            "Really, it's not a problem.  It's the end of the day, anyway.  I'll sign you out."  Bevin had a pretty good idea as to the reason for Garth's anger and he understood. "You stay.  I think you need to talk."

            "Well, there's at least one person here who has some common sense," Garth snapped.  As an afterthought, he thanked Bevin before he departed with the children trailing behind.

            Alianne waited until they left before turning to face her consort.  "Would you please tell me what's going on," she demanded.  "You just made me look like a complete idiot just then."

            "Only because you're acting like one," Garth shot back. "I can't believe you, Alianne.  Didn't you learn your lesson?"

            "What lesson was I supposed to learn, Garth?  That I'm not permitted to have a life? That I should've been able to see into the future that day?"

            He stalked back and forth in front of her, ignoring her remarks as his anger grew with every step he took. "Prudent, you said.  Cautious, you said.  We'll work something out, you said!  Is this what you call _working something out?_ Being out here alone -- unprotected? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be outside the dome today?"

            "Oh, now I understand why you're being such a jerk!" she retorted hotly.  "First of all, I didn't know I had a tour until after the staff meeting.  What difference would that have made, anyway?"

            "If I'd have known, I would have made sure you were protected.  Or better yet, I'd have made damn sure you weren't out here at all!"

            "You can't do that!" she yelled.  "You're not my supervisor -- or my keeper! You can't tell me what to do!" Alianne abruptly turned her back on him and swam a short distance away.  "Don't presume to think you control my life. You don't own me!"

            As she retreated, Garth followed, his arms cutting powerful strokes through the still waters.  "Don't you swim away from me! Not when I'm talking to you!"

            "You're not talking, you're scolding me like a child!" she shouted, still retreating.  "Where do you get off trying to tell me what to do?  I'm _not_ one of your damn _fish!"_ Alianne shook her head wildly.  "Gods, next thing you know, you'll be wanting me to leave the Archives for good."

_Now, there's an idea..._ Garth swam under her, then pivoted so he was then in front of her and stopped dead. Startled, Alianne crashed right into him and found herself being gripped by her upper arms.  "Now, you're going to listen to me," he raged.  "It's a fact of life, Alianne.  You can't afford to leave the dome unprotected and that's all there is to it.  If you're going to persist in this reckless behavior, I'll go to Oldine. I'll have you pulled from these damn tours."

            "Don't you dare!"  Alianne struggled against his grip, but he held her arms tight, almost to the point of hurting her.  There would be no more running away.  "How dare you! I don't interfere with what you do, Garth!" Her green eyes were dark with anger.  "Overprotective, overbearing... stubborn fool!" she spat.  "Trying to tell me what to do with my life! How dare you?"

            "That's funny."  Garth's voice was suddenly soft, despite his anger.  "I thought _I_ was your life, _Sai'a'thée._ "

            "Oh, sure."  She refused to let the tone of his voice soften her resolve.  "Yeah, I just sit at home, pining away for my big, brave hero. Well, if that's what you want from a woman, then maybe you've got the wrong one."  She again shook her head, this time with a bit of sadness.  "I don't understand you.  How can you say you love me, live with me, be bound to me and yet refuse to understand me?

            "Garth, I love you. You're the best part of my life, but you're not the only part.  We both have our friends, our work, our families.  The Archives mean so much to me. I'm finally starting to make some real progress in my career.  If I want to teach, I have to do these tours.  I have to."

            "No, you don't.  You don't have to risk dying for the damn Archives."

            "Yes, I _do_ have to do this -- and no one's going to die. I refuse to live my life in fear of what might happen." Alianne gave a mighty tug against Garth's grip on her and pulled free.  "This conversation is stupid," she declared, the anger again returning to her tone.  "I'm going home."

            She began to swim toward the gates.  When she realized that Garth wasn't following her, she paused. "I am going home."  Each word was pronounced deliberately and precisely.

            Garth hovered in the water, anger rising from him like mist on an early morning.  "Well, maybe you'll see me, and maybe you won't!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"

            Alianne shielded, trying to hide the hurt his words caused, not only from him, but from herself.  She ignored the tears that came unbidden to her eyes and made her way home.

 

***

_Stop sulking like a child.  Go home and settle this._

            Arthur's words haunted Garth as he slowly made his way back home.  Hours had passed since he and Alianne had parted in anger.  He knew she had returned home.  He had stalked off to the palace, seething.

            At first, his father had been happy to see him -- then concerned after he learned the reason for his son's visit.

            After hours of listening to Garth quietly rant and rave about his consort's 'reckless behavior', and after an hour more of just watching him sulk around his living quarters, Arthur decided that he had had just about enough.  He had listened.  Patiently.  Quietly -- in the hope that Garth would go round and round so much that he'd finally wear himself down into some sort of solution.  But that hadn't happened, so Arthur knew it was time to offer the young man some advice.  He more than understood how Garth felt, but knew from his own sour experiences that he and Alianne were going about things the wrong way.

            "The problem is, you're both too stubborn for your own good. You have a disagreement --"

            "This is more than just a disagreement," Garth had interjected.

            Arthur silenced his protests with a steely glare. "You have a _disagreement,_ and now you're both butting heads like a pair of rutting bull whales."  He adopted a gentler tone.  "Believe me, I know how you feel, but if you try to dictate to Alianne how she should live her life, you're only going to come up against more resistance."

            "But don't I have some say as to what goes on in my own house?"

            "There's a big difference between having some say and trying to have the only say," Arthur explained. "You've been fortunate that up until now, there's never been a major issue that you haven't both been able to agree on...until now.  You've got to learn how to communicate with her.  Don't make the same mistakes Mera and I did."

            "Well, what do you suggest I do?" Garth asked, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. As much as he didn't like being lectured like this, he hadn't come up with any solutions for himself and was willing to hear what his father had to say, even if it came packaged as a lecture. For once.

            "It's simple.  Tell her how you feel, not what she should do. Listen to what she has to say. Reach some sort of compromise that you both can live with.  Most importantly, don't stop talking until you've worked it out. And never go to bed angry."  _Okay, so_ _I_ _never had much success with the last one, but it's still good advice...._

            Garth looked thoughtful for the first time that night. "What if she won't listen to what I have to say?"

            Arthur smiled. "She will.  She probably wants to work this out as much as you do, don't you think?"

            Garth was silent for a moment, concentrating on the thread of mental rapport that linked him to Alianne.  He shook his head slightly.  "She's still pretty mad."

            "She has a right to be. You embarrassed her publicly," Arthur replied.  "But...I'll bet that deep down, she's feeling as miserable as you are.  Garth, you're a grown man, a fact of which you arc so fond of pointing out to me.  You have a consort and a household of your own to attend to.  So attend to it.  Stop sulking like a child.  Go home and settle this."

 

            Garth was at the front door before he knew it.  He accessed the lock -- and was just a bit surprised that Alianne hadn't changed the code -- and quietly entered the house.  _Oh, she's mad, all right,_ he thought as he saw the pillows and folded bedlinens stacked neatly on the couch. _Oh, man...._

            He opened the bedroom door.  Alianne was huddled on her side of the bed, the linens pulled up high against her neck.  He verbalized what he knew. "You're not asleep."

            Long moments passed before she finally turned over and slowly sat up in the large bed.  Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying.  Garth sat on the edge of the bed and faced her.

            "Why did you come back?" Alianne asked softly.  "If you came back just to start yelling at me again, you can turn right around and go back the way you came, because I have no intention --"

            "No," he interrupted, contemplating her.  The sight of her eyes, sad and forlorn but not completely without a spark of anger, tugged at his heart.  "No.  Not to yell.  I...I came to apologize."

            "Really?  So, you admit you were wrong."  The spark in her eyes overrode the sadness.

            "Not exactly."  At the look she shot his way, Garth continued on.  "I wasn't wrong.  But I wasn't right, either. And neither were you."  He took her hand.  She allowed it. "We need to talk."

            "So talk."

            Garth sat silent for a moment, looking down at their hands and the way they fit together so well. Finally, he looked back up at his consort. "I'm sorry. For a number of things.  First, I'm sorry for treating you so badly in front of Bevin.  I should have never done that.  Second, I'm sorry for trying to tell you what you should or shouldn't do."  Garth paused again. "You'd think that after knowing you so well for all these years that I'd know better than to try to do that."  He allowed a small smile to play across his lips.  "Anyway, most of all, I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot."

            "Apology accepted," Alianne said, beginning to soften. She knew how hard that was for him to do, even with her.

            "So, what do we do?"

            Garth rose from the bed, undressing as he spoke. "Well, you know how I feel about this situation.  I won't deny that there's a big part of me that wants to hide you away -- to keep you isolated and safe -- and when I saw you earlier today, I was angry."

            "With me."

            He slowly nodded.  "And with myself, for not knowing you were there.  If something had happened again, I don't think I could've lived with myself for not taking care of you."  He crossed to the wardrobe and reached for his robe. "I don't want anyone else to hurt you."

            "I know you don't, but I can't live like that. There's too much I want to do," Alianne replied, studying hint as he went through his preparations for getting ready for bed. She tried to squelch the acceleration of her pulse as he shrugged into his robe.

            "I know you can't.  That's why this is so hard for me. Ali, I'm just going to have to trust your judgment.  I'll do what I can, and I'll try not to overreact. You've entitled to a life of your own, without my trying to smother you completely."  As he spoke, Garth Felt her trying to suppress the surge of desire and the racing of her pulse that accompanied it.  He started to tighten the robe's sash around his waist, but decided to let the ties dangle loose, instead. He sat next to her, bringing his face close.  "So," he breathed, "am I forgiven?"

            She tried to hang onto a thread of the anger that had fueled her tears earlier that night.  The attempt failed miserably. Between his words, soft and low, and the sight of him resplendent in just his robe, she found she was willing to forgive him practically anything. "Oh, damn," she said, lowering her head.  "Why is it so hard for me to stay angry with you?"

            "It's all part of my boyish charm," Garth replied, leaning over her and smiling a wicked little smile.

            Before she could remind herself that she was supposed to be angry, Alianne's arms wrapped themselves around his neck as if they had a will of their own. "Believe me, love, you are hardly what I would call a boy."  Sparks ignited behind her eyes -- but not of anger, this time - and were reflected in his own.

            Garth covered her mouth with his own as he reclined her back against the pillows.  His desire raced along the Bond, crashing directly into hers.  The straps of her nightclothes lowered with ease and he let his lips linger on her shoulders.

            *You know,* she managed to think long moments later, *we still haven't decided what to do....*

            *I thought this was a suitable course of action, beloved,* he teased.

            *I meant, about this afternoon.  Got any brilliant ideas?*

            *Oh.  That.*  Hands on her waist, Garth rolled onto his back, bringing Alianne along for the ride.  *How about this -- Can you find out in advance when you'll be doing a tour?*

            Lowering her head, she began to nuzzle the hollow of his throat.  *Um-hummm,* she replied lazily, savoring the sensations her lips caused within him as they reverberated through her.  *Today was a bit of an exception...schedule's usually posted in advance....*

            *Good...you let me know when you're going to be out, and I'll arrange for some...umm...subtle protection for you. Some large, nasty-looking predator types. They'll stay out of sight, but they'll be nearby if there's any trouble.*  He lay back, eyes closed and let her work her own special brand of magic.

            *They'll be discreet?* she asked, tickling his mind with the thought.  *I wouldn't want to have the children get frightened because of them -- or me.*

            *You have my word,* he replied, drawing her head up away from his chest so he could kiss her.  The kiss was long and deep, filled with everything he had to offer her. The Bond swelled with love and desire.

            *Your word.  Yes,* Alianne affirmed, *I have that...and so much more.*

 

******

 

**Chapter Seven - Judgment Day**

 

            Garth awoke to the sound of loud music.  A slow, pulsing beat pierced his dreams as he blinked himself awake.  Rolling over, he wasn't particularly surprised to find himself alone in the bed, despite the earliness of the hour.  All things considered, he was more surprised that Alianne had slept at all.

            But she had.  She'd slept well, in fact, even after reading the message that had been waiting for them when they had returned home the night before.

            The text of the message had been simple.  After nearly three weeks, Loren was sufficiently recovered from his injuries to face sentencing.  Judgment would be passed at midmorning.  Through Garth, Alianne had issued the formal statement of charges.  Her presence at the sentencing was mandatory.

            Garth pulled a gray and black outfit from the wardrobe and, after performing his morning toilet, dressed quickly. As he pulled on his boots, he realized with a start that there was more than one voice coming from the living room.  _She's singing?  And at the top of her lungs, too. This, I've got to see._

            Silently, he opened the bedroom door and stood, watching.  Unaware that she was being observed, Alianne swayed in time to the song that came blaring down from the ceiling speakers, surrounded by the music.  The hem of her short violet dress flickered above her knees as she moved.  Garth listened to her sing.  She wasn't blessed with a great voice, but she sang well enough.

            Eyes closed, she danced slowly around the furniture, raising and lowering her arms for emphasis as she sang:

 

_He fills me up, he gives me love,_

_More love than I've ever seen._

_He's all I've got, he's all I've got in_ _this world,_

_But he's all the man that I need..._

 

            And as he watched her move about, Garth understood what he was sensing from her. It was the same sensation he had often felt within himself when he faced dangerous situations, especially when he was facing them alone. _She's psyching herself up for the sentencing._ He knew the need for it -- it was just that their methods were vastly different.  His way was to go within himself, shutting down emotionally as he drew on reserves that lay deep within.  Now, he watched how Alianne prepared for a difficult task, using an external focus to gather her inner strength.

            The song came to an end.  All Garth Felt from her was a deep, inner calm.  He didn't need to bond to Feel it, either.  It radiated from every pore. Knowing what was to come later that morning, and seeing her so completely composed, Garth let the pride he felt flow to her.

            Alianne suddenly turned, her mouth shaped in an o. She had Felt that pride, and in doing so, knew that she was no longer alone in the room.  Instead of feeling any sort of embarrassment however, she simply smiled softly at his presence.  "Good morning, love."

            Garth crossed to her side.  "'Morning."  He kissed her in greeting and more.  "How're you doing?"  It was redundant, he knew, but he wanted to hear the answer from her directly.

            "I'm fine."  The smile never faded.  "Really.  Everything will end today...and I can't wait."

            "I know."  And he understood.  "You're up kind of early, though, aren't you?"

            She nodded. "I wanted to be ready. Besides, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to get up and get dressed." Her mind finally registered the fact that like herself, he was dressed for the day.  "You could've stayed in bed, though."

            "What, with that music blasting through the house?" he teased.

            Her mouth quirked.  "Oh.  Sorry.  I didn't realize it was that loud."

            "No problem," Garth replied. "Tell you what -- we've got lots of time before we're due at the palace, so why don't we go out for breakfast?  We can take our time and relax a bit. How does that sound to you?"

            "Sounds good to me," Alianne said, linking her arm through his. "I'd enjoy treating you to breakfast."

            They left the house, locking the door behind them. "Uh-uh, love. Today, I'll treat."  He grinned at her. "And you can even pick the place."

 

***

 

            The palace was still relatively quiet in the early morning hours.  Stewards went about their business, speaking in hushed tones out of deference to their king. They had seen this quiet sort of sullenness before and had no desire to disturb him.  When he was like this, it usually meant that some problem had driven him to pace the corridors most of the night, speaking little to anyone who also might have been awake, preoccupied with his thoughts.

            Seeking solitude, Arthur had retreated into his study. He sat in his favorite chair, fingertips steepled under his chin.  There were decisions to be made this morning, and on one hand, they seemed so easy. Loren's crimes were clear -- abduction, assault and battery, attempted rape, terroristic threats and attempted murder.  Any other Atlantean found guilty of similar crimes would be executed without question or comment.  Punishment in Poseidonis was severe and swift for certain crimes.  Loren had been banished once, and that still had not stopped him from committing more misdeeds.

            But this was not just any other criminal, and Arthur knew it.  He had studied the reports from the physicians and Healers until he thought his eyes would pop out of his head.  They had determined that Loren was mentally imbalanced...and had been so for several years, even going back to the time of his initial banishment. That had to be taken into consideration.  Whatever decision Arthur made had to take that factor and use it to be just.  It was hard.  Personally, he wanted Loren to fry.  He couldn't help feeling that way.  What the man did sat too close to the king's heart.

            And that would make his decisions even harder.

            People would be watching him carefully this day, Arthur knew. They would want to know that their king's judgment would be fair and above all, impartial in a situation where it was virtually impossible to maintain impartiality.

            Arthur sighed, running his hands through his blond hair.  He wasn't so concerned about the attempted murder charge as it pertained to Garth -- he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Arthur had seen to that. What bothered him was that he found himself wondering what would have happened if Loren had been successful in carrying out his threat to kill Alianne.   _Fool,_ he chastised himself inwardly.  _You know what would have happened.  They would have brought you home an insane son._

            He shoved the thought aside.  Only the actual deeds mattered, not the 'what ifs'.  As for the rest of it, the evidence was clear.  Loren had abducted Alianne, had tried to rape her, had beaten her viciously.  And, even though there had been little chance for success, he had gone after Garth with the intent to kill him.

He sat for several hours pondering the issues, spinning the same thoughts round and round.  His son. His _Sai'ila._ And a man who had tried to do great harm to them both. Today of all days, he had to be the very model of fairness and justice.

            A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Arthur looked up, startled by the sound. "Come in."

            The door opened, revealing his aide, Dannel. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I thought you would want to know that your son and his consort have arrived. They are waiting in the throne room."

            "Thank you, Dannel," Arthur replied, rising from his chair.  "Have the sentries brought the accused?"

            The aide nodded.  "Yes, my lord.  They have him in the holding room, as per your instructions."

            Arthur allowed himself the luxury of a small sigh. "Very well.  Tell all parties involved that I will be there presently."

 

***

 

            The doors to the great throne room opened.  Without fanfare, Arthur walked slowly across the distance separating the entrance from the golden throne on which it was his duty to sit on occasions such as this.  As he walked, he surveyed his surroundings.  A small podium had been placed about four meters in front of the throne, to be used by the accuser or the accused if they had anything they wished to say.

            Garth and Alianne stood quietly on the right side of the room.  Arthur fought the urge to offer them a reassuring smile.  As much as he wanted to let them know that everything would be all right, he knew it would be inappropriate to display any emotion.  He studied them. Garth's outfit of black trimmed in gray seemed to reflect his mood -- dark, somber.  He was glad his son didn't wear black often.  It gave him a brooding look. He contrasted that with Alianne's appearance.  Her dress of violet with dark purple and pink accents suggested cairn days.  It matched the expression on her face -- and with some surprise, Arthur noted, the serenity reflected in her vivid green eyes.

            Those same eyes were looking at him with trust. Trust that he would do the right thing and that justice would be done.  Like his son, Arthur wore 'civilian' clothing.  The dark blue outfit coordinated well with the blue and white robe that indicated his royal status -- one of his badges of office, and he wore it well.

            Arriving at his throne, Arthur turned and sat, adjusting the long robe over the sides of the chair.  "Bring in the accused," he intoned, drawing himself upright, every inch a king.

            The doors opened again.  Loren entered the room with small, measured steps, apparently still hampered by his injuries.  He was flanked by two armed sentries.  Eyes staring at the floor, the young man was brought forward. His appearance was surprising to everyone present.  He wore a standard hospital jumpsuit, but what caused the surprise was that someone had taken the time to clean him up a bit.  His long hair had been cut neatly, taking years off his face.  His eyes held a slightly glazed look, the result of the drugs the physicians had been giving him to control his violent episodes. He looked so young. Young, and uncharacteristically vulnerable.

            Arthur felt no pity for the young man, felt no mercy. His blue eyes were twins of steel.  "Loren _a'ach'ee_ Vitaran.  For the second time, you stand before me accused of crime.  The charges are as follows: Abduction. Assault.  Battery.  Attempted rape. Terroristic threats. Attempted murder.  The reports I have read from the Healers say you understand the difference between right and wrong and that you wish to plead guilty to all charges.  Is this still your wish?"

            "Yes, Your Majesty," Loren replied in a whisper.

            "Do you understand that I could have you sentenced to death for your crimes?" No sound came from the young man.  Arthur hadn't expected any.  He stood, the royal robes drifting gently around his ankles.

            "You should die for your crimes," he said, noting the widening of both Garth's and Alianne's eyes as he spoke the words.  "However, your mental state must be taken into consideration..."

            Alianne listened to the words spoken by the man who was not only her liege, but her _Sai'ti'ée_ as well. In spite of everything that had transpired, she could not find it within her to desire Loren's death.  _You must be merciful. Please don't let personal feelings stand in the way of justice. Please._

            *He should die, beloved,* Garth told her.  *How can you possibly show him mercy?*

            *You didn't kill him, even though you wanted to,* she replied, meeting his gaze. *Isn't that a form of mercy?*

            *A reflex only.*

            *No, it was more than that.  You --*  Arthur's voice cut through what she was going to say next.

            "...And with your mental state in mind, I have decided upon the following judgment:  Loren _a'ach'ee_ Vitaran, you will be confined to maximum security for life.  You will be treated by the Healers until they have determined that you have been brought back to a correct state of mental balance.  As part of your punishment, the Healers will be instructed to wipe all memories that you hold of Lady Alianne _a'ach'e_ Gavor. When they are done with you, she will no longer exist to you.  If in the future, you are to see her image or hear her name, it will mean nothing to you.  She will be a stranger to you for the rest of your life."

            "Nooooo," Loren keened.  "Your Majesty, please, I beg you.  Do what you will to me, but not that!  Lock me away, but don't make me lose my memory of her.  I love her.  Memories will be all that I have of her."

            "Love?" Arthur spat, allowing himself to show a little of the anger he felt.  "Love? You don't know the meaning of the word."  A mask of emotionless blank dropped over his face again.  He turned toward Alianne. "My Lady, you are the accuser.  Have you anything to say at this time?"

            Alianne exchanged glances with Garth before she responded.  After a moment, she stepped away from her consort's side and walked to the podium.  As she stood there, straight and calm, she had a moment's awareness that this was how her father must have felt when he would speak before the council and his king.

            "Your Majesty, I can only praise you for your wisdom in this manner," she said formally.  "It was not my wish that this man be put to death."  She turned to look at Loren and saw tears beginning to form in his eyes.  "If he says he loves me, it will be fitting that he be locked away and forced to forget that love."  She then turned to give Garth a long look.  "Make him lose that love, Your Majesty.  He almost made me lose mine. I am satisfied with the judgment, and I bow to your merciful words." Inclining her head slightly, she left the podium and returned to Garth's side.

            Arthur nodded.  "It is done.  Judgment will be carried out immediately.  Sentries, you may remove the convicted one to the maximum security facility."

            As the sentries moved forward, Garth began to usher Alianne out of the throne room, passing by Loren in the process.

            "Ali, please," Loren begged. "Don't go.  I love you." Ignoring Garth's murderous glare, he continued his pleadings.  "It would have been so...good...between us, if only you'd give me another chance.  Please."

            With his hand against the small of her back, Garth attempted to push Alianne past Loren, away from his words.  _You continue to place the blame on_ _her, you bastard._ _I_ _should have killed you.  I wish it had been possible._

            Her voice slipped softly into his mind.  *No, you don't. You would never have been able to live with yourself if you denied everything you believe in.*

            Alianne turned to Loren then, her eyes still calm, giving her an air of stoicism.  "You know, Loren, there was a time when all I could do was hate you.  You nearly ruined my life, and I thought that if I ever saw you again, I'd like nothing better than to kill you.  But somewhere along the way, I found it within myself to forgive you, gods know why."  She shook her head softly. "Now...now, I pity you.  You will never find the happiness that I have found.  And I don't regret that in the least."  She turned away from Loren and smiled enchantingly at Garth. "Let's get out of here, love."

            He took her hand, entwining the small fingers within his own.  "With pleasure, beloved," he replied, stressing the endearment.  It may not have been noble, but he did it anyway...just so Loren would know.

 

            Without a backwards glance, they left the throne room, opening its massive doors.  They departed the palace, and went out into the activity that was typical of the city at midday.

            Garth looked down at Alianne, studied first their entwined fingers, her hand comfortable within his.  He noted that the impulse to flinch from his touch was now gone, as if it had never been part of her.  Then, his eyes wandered to her face and their gazes locked.

            "So.  It's over.  It's finally over," he said softly.  "I was impressed by what you said in there."

            "I meant it, every word of it." Then Alianne fell silent.

            Garth released his hand and tilted her chin up with one finger. "Hey, are you okay?"

            She nodded, and a shine began to illuminate her eyes. "Yes, I am."  Alianne smiled then, a soft, gentle smile that reflected everything that she felt in her heart.  "Now I think I'll be okay forever."

            Garth's return smile was a twin to hers.  "Yeah," he said, "I do believe I know exactly what you mean. Exactly."

 

 

 

 

 

_And you'll find as the years roll by_

_The memories of the time you cried_

_Will be laid away,_

_Yes, they'll fade away._

_And you'll forget_

_That poor damn fool_

_'Cause he went and let you go now._

_Just a poor damned fool,_

_He never will know now._

_Maybe someday he'll be sad._

_I say that's too bad,_

_He never knew how much he had._

_I'm glad I got you now._

 

\- Harry Chapin

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

_For David, for understanding the dreams_

 

  

Revised July 1996


End file.
